The Leo Valdez Show!
by Hugs6
Summary: "Maria King as she and her crazy friends, and don't forget Leo Valdez, interview PJO and HOO cast, things could get wacky but all will be epic!" Rated T because of possible character torture.
1. Episode One!

A/N I do not own Percy Jackson or Justin Bieber (if i did he wouldn't be who he is, he wouldn't be anybody at all!). PM me if you want to be on the show (meaning us interviewing you). NO auditions for third host, that position is reserved. Maria King is my OC and i'd prefer if you wouldn't make fun of her cuz she's not stupid!

The Leo Show!

Theme song of All star by Smash mouth (Luv That song!) ends.

L: Hey guys it's your host Leo Valdez with my girlfriend and Co-host Maria King!

MK: Ello! We might have a third host but… Well she hasn't gotten back to us so this one will be done without her. Today we are interviewing Annabeth, Nico, and Spider,

AC (Annabeth Chase): *Screams*

MK: Spider the hellhound, Nico's new pet!

AC: NICO! Why'd you have to name it Spider? I'm going to kill you!

N: *Cowering in fear* It's her fault (points to MK) She said it would be a funny joke to name it Spider!

AC: Well it's not funny! *Marches over to MK* Maria! I could kill you now!

L:*laughs nervously* Well, well girls, let's not go that far.

MK: (With SAS-short attention span) Ooohhh! What's this? *grabs Annabeth's cap and proceeds to put it on and take it off*.

AC: Give that back! *Snatches cap back and sit's down exhausted like*

L: Let's get to the questions. First one for Maria and Annabeth, why do you dislike each other?

N: Yeah?

MK: I actually graduated from the overcoming your fear of spiders academy.

L: You were afraid of spiders?

MK: Well I wouldn't say were…

AC: *Gloating* Haha, you still are!

MK: So? At least the word Spider *Annabeth screams* doesn't make me scream.

L: Moving on, Nico and Annabeth, what are your fatal flaws?

N: I, um, am, well, not quick to forgive, ask Percy.

AC: I guess I do get a bit proud sometimes. (MK stifles laugh) Shut up!

L: Coolest demigod power? Other then mine of course

MK: Leo, don't be so headstrong, I still think being able to pick a lock in two seconds flat is the best.

AC: *Mutters, "And now I know where my owl earrings went."* Seriously? Ares the god of war's invinciblility.

N: I can second that!

MK: Well, it's cool I guess… Now, my turn to ask a question! What item off you do you think is most stealable (MK is a daughter of Hermes)?

AC: No comment.

N: My skeleton ring, but you don't have to go to all that trouble, here you can have it for giving me Spider *Annabeth screams again*

AC: You had to give it to him too?

MK: If you don't mind I'd rather steal it, could you pretend to not notice for a moment?

N: Sure! *Then mutters, "Girls!"*

MK: Oh wow, this really is a nice ring.

L: Ahem, back to the questions? Annabeth, you want to be an architect, Nico do you have any dream job?

N: Nah, I just figured I'd hang out with my dad; you know dish out some justice to the wandering dead.

MK: Sounds fun!

L: We are running out of time folks, Hey Maria, can I see that ring?

MK: You forgot the dares!

L: Oh right! One part of each show is dedicated to dares! Annabeth, I dare you to touch a spider.

AC: *Screams* No way José

MK: We have an alternative dare. *Smiles mischievously*

AC: What? Does it have spiders in it?

MK: I dare you to listen to Justin Bieber for a whole hour.

AC: I'll take the spider.

N: What about me?

MK: *Holds up pink outfit*Wear this for the rest of the day.

N: An alternative?

MK: JB.

N: You have that in my size right?

MK: You bet!

L: Wow, I would have seriously pitied you if you had to listen to JB.

MK: Oh, little Nico looks so cute!

AC: *laughs hysterically*

N: Not funny, seriously not funny. But way better then JB.

L: *Chokes back laughter* That's all folks! *Cracks up and starts taking pictures*


	2. Episode Two!

I don't own Percy Jackson characters, Justin Beiber (boo hiss) or All Star, or Smash mouth the genius behind my favorite song. I also don't own my wonderful co-host (joining us for the first time!) Empty Thoughts, please check out her profile and Join NARWHAL! I also don't own Ice-cream (okay, i have a carton of grasshopper ice-cream in my fridge, stalkers, enjoy!).

Episode Two!

All Star ends, three hosts walk up

MK: Hey guys! We have our new host, Empty thoughts of Fan Fiction!

ET: Hola! Oh cool, my name abbreviated spells ET, awesome! Hey MK, I thought that's Nico's Hellhound?

MK: Well, Nico kept calling for him, under the name spider you know, and Annabeth threatened to hurt him if he didn't send him back, and Nico really didn't want to send him back to the underworld so he said, "If you don't take this Hellhound, I'll take the ring back!" So it's a win/win, I get the hellhound and the ring! I'm starting an underworld collection.

ET: Kay! Leo what are you doing?

L: *Through mouthful of ice-cream* Um, eating ice-cream?

MK: Leo, Manners! You could have at least shared. Is there any cookie dough ice-cream in the freezer?

L: Yep!

ET: Guys! We haven't even introduced our guest!

MK: Introducing, Percy Jackson! Can I ask the first question?

L: Sure, I have ice-cream to finish!

ET: *Rolls her eyes* Please tell me you have ice-cream left, I'm hungry.

MK: Ice-cream? We have tons of ice-cream, but the cookie dough is mine! Okay Percy, Why are you such a nincompoop sometimes?

PJ: Huh?

AC: Hey, only I can call Percy a Nincompoop!

MK: What are you doing here?

AC: *Sniffs* Moral support. And to warn him about little thieving you!

MK: HEY I AM NOT LITTLE! *Grins evilly* Spider, Kill!

AC: Ahhh‼!

PJ: Am I supposed to answer that question, cuz I think it's genetics, don't tell my dad I said that.

L: We can arrange that, Ice-cream?

ET: LEO! Focus! We're supposed to ask Percy questions.

L: *Looks hurt* I just did! Okay, okay, Percy, what is your favorite adventure?

PJ: I'd have to say the labyrinth; I got to hang with my buds, Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, and Rachel.

MK: My turn again! What's the most stealable thing off you?

ET: *Rolls eyes* I somehow figured out where my striped toe socks went.

L: You have striped toe socks?

ET: What? They're awesome!

MK: I know right? Percy! Answer the question!

PJ: Um, like maybe this sand dollar my dad gave me for surviving something or other.

MK: Aw! It's worthless! Why don't you people have anything worth stealing?

ET: What do you think about the Leo show? How about me, do you think the addition of me? Do you think MK is a little insane?

MK: Hey!

PJ: The Leo show… It's okay, as for you, I think you make a very wonderful contrasting character. MK? I-N-S-A-N-E.

MK: *Grumbles* Takes one to know one, for both of you!

L: Dare time! Percy, I dare you to, I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Hey, MK, got anymore pink, maybe purple outfits?

MK: I can do better then that, Pink with Sparkles!

L: Girl, your evil!

MK: I know.

PJ: Oh no, do you have an alternative?

ET, MK, and L at same time: JB!

PJ: Well… I guess I wouldn't look that bad in sparkles, but you better have some ice-cream for me afterwards.

MK: ICE-CREAM PARTY!

ET: Wahoo!

L: Oh wow, seriously man, Pink is your color!

MK: Yum, Cookie dough!

ET: I'M DANCING IN STRIPED TOE SOCKS; I'M DANCING IN STRIPED TOE SOCKS!

PJ: Your right man, Pink is my color.

S (Spider): *Hellhound translator on* ICE-C REAM, ICE-CREAM, ICE-CREAM!

L: That's all folks!

MK: WAHOO! WE'RE ROCKING CAPS LOCK!


	3. Episode Three!

I don't own Percy Jackson characters, or All Star, or Smash mouth the genius behind my favorite song. I also don't own my wonderful co-host (joining us for the first time!) Empty Thoughts, please check out her profile and Join NARWHAL!

Episode three (with a minimum of caps lock)

L: Okay, wow that ice-cream party was wicked!

MK: Yeah, to bad, no more ice-cream.

ET: Well you're the one who had to invite all the demigods, and gods, and monsters.

MK: Oh come on, I was itching to steal something, look!

ET: is that Zeus's lightning bolt?

MK: Do I look stupid to you?

ET: Ummm…

MK: This is Thalia's bolt!

ET: Thalia has a bolt?

MK: Today we are interviewing… RALPH MY MINION!

L: Aw! You got a minion with inviting me?

ET: Oh come on, you didn't get me a minion?

MK: Well I thought you'd want to pick out a minion at the minion store down the street, so I got you guys a gift card! Psst, sorry Leo, I used yours, Ralph needed some new outfits.

L: Ugghh!

MK: Oh, sorry, Ralph couldn't make it; he's making sandwiches for the queen, so, Alternative! We're interviewing Drew from Aphrodite cabin!

D: Thank you, thank you! No really, quit applauding!

ET: Do you need your ears checked? NO one is applauding.

D: Thanks a lot ET! BTW your theme song stinks!

MK: *Growls* Spider, Kill!

ET: Seriously? Girl, you can't keep doing that! Drew, the hellhound's not going to kill you, probably.

D: Did she just say probably?

L: Probably.

MK: First question, Drew, why are you such an airhead?

D: *Stands Up* I don't have to take that from you. *unseen ropes lash out and grab her, pulling her down to the seat* Ahhh!

MK: *Smirks* Yeah, you do.

L: *Triumphantly* Wahoo! My ropes work! *High fives MK*

D: I am not an Air head.

MK: Next question, what do you fear most?

D: Being dressed in an unmatching outfit with hair and makeup done by a monkey, I would die of embarrassment if one of my sibs-besides Piper, she always dresses like that- saw me like that!

MK: *Grins evilly* *Whispers to ET, "Do we have a monkey?"*

ET:*Also whispering* Uh huh, I don't know how it fit in the budget… Yeah, we do have a monkey, his name is Mokey.

MK: Seriously? You only took out one letter!

ET: Mokey Rhymes with Pokey, very good at doing the latter.

MK: Okay…

D: Ahem?

MK: What's the most stealable item off you?

D: If you even touch my jewelry, or anything else of me, you're gonna experience death by makeup. Every one knows my taste is too highly awesome for you. *Looks down, all her jewelry is gone* Ahhh!

MK: Oh, it's not my style, except this, ooohh, I could keep this!

D: *Moans* Noooo! Not my diamonds!

MK: Oh, sorry, did this mean a lot to you? TOO BAD!

ET: Last question, why are you so, um, mean? Annoying? A perfect wannabe?

D: I will kill you with makeup; nothing will ever fit you again!

ET: So? Answer the question.

D: I'm not those things; you're just too stupid to recognize a princess when you see it!

L: Dare time! Let's say, we're getting a request from, anonymous, hey! It's from- *Gets shushed by "Anonymous"*- We dare you to wear this totally uncoordinated outfit, and have your makeup done by Mokey!

MK: I think you should change it to Mochi.

ET: NOBODY CARES!

MKL *Mumbles again* Touchy, touchy.

D: NOOOO!

MK: Leo, do your thing.

L: *Grins evilly* *Presses button, machine starts taking her clothes off*

ET & MK at same time: LEO! Look away!

L: Sheesh!

MK: LOOK AWAY!

D: Oh, that monkey, it's ruining my makeup!

ET: His name is Mokey.

MK: Mochi.

ET: Same thing!

MK: Mine's spelled better!

L: Please remember, you're tied to a chair. We're gonna throw you in the Aphrodite cabin and film people laughing.

D: I'll get you for this you ugly monsters! Especially you MK!

MK: Ah, it seems like I make a new enemy a day.

ET: Memories, ah, Memories.

L: Thaz all folks! Oh, nice bolt.

MK: Here *Gives ET diamond necklace* Can you imagine me in that kind of frill? It suites you.

ET: Tanks!

Next Episode, EPIC-SODE! Please put suggestions!


	4. EPICSODE!

We finished the EPIC-SODE! No thanks to you who didn't put suggestions *Insert death glare* but we'll let you enjoy it anyway. I don't really own anything, so, let's skip the disclaimer part. Exciting news! I actually let ET do part of it so here's the summary she wrote!:

"Maria King as she and her crazy friend, and don't forget Leo Valdez, interview PJO and HOO cast, things could get wacky (but all will be epic!)." that was her thing more or less, and she has to aprove everything I write, but she's awesome, and not as crazy as I am.

The EPIC-SODE‼!

All Star ends, Hosts walk up.

ET: WOW! I can't believe we did that!

MK: I know right?

L: Drew is gonna kill us!

M (Mokey/Mochi): Totally worth it! But seriously, I can do a lot better makeup then that, I just wanted to make that conceited girl look stupid. *High fives L, MK, & ET*

T (Thalia): Are you gonna get to the part where ya say ya gonna interview me today?

MK: Just about to! Today we're interviewing Thalia de Huntress!

T: I know you're supposed to interview me but… Can I ask you a question?

L: Sure!

T: Can I have my bolt back?

MK: What bolt? *Nervous laughter*

ET: What are you listening to? *Pulls earbud out of Thalia's ear*

T: Green day, uh, what else?

D: GREEN DAY?

MK: Didn't we just ditch you in the Aphrodite cabin?

D: Mwahahaha! I travel at the speed of fashion (quote stolen from Wild Kratts, yes I watch it.). I will get my revenge!

T: What's wrong with green day?

D: It's like, the worst band ever! JUSTIN BIEBER ROCKS!

MK: don't say his name! He stinks on ice!

D: How do you know? You've never seen him on ice!

T: Green day is awesome! Get you fashionable devil!

ET: Devil spelled backwards is lived…

L: Guys! Now Thalia, what's your favorite ice-cream flavor?

T: IDK? Maybe rocky road?

L: *Nods head approvingly* Thaz a good one.

MK: Who is your BDF? Best Demigod friend.

T: Yeah, I hang out with Annabeth and Rachel mostly.

ET: That reminds me; today we're also interviewing Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

R.E.D: Call me Red.

L: Kay!

ET: Why did you choose to become a huntress?

T: Luke was my bestfriend and I loved him, I couldn't let him influence my decision, and BTW, Percy did a good job, don't under any circumstances tell him I said that!

L: Kay!

N: Is that all you can say?

ET: What are you doing here?

N: UM? HELLO! It's the EPIC-SODE! I had to come and check it out! Hey there Spider!

AC: AHHHH!

L: Dare time! Thalia I dare you to wear a dress, a very revealing dress mind you, have your makeup done by, um Drew, and walk into a bar, staying there for ten minutes!

T: Lady Artemis will not let me hear the last off this.

D: Can I add to that dare?

L: Why not?

D: I will make you listen to Justin Bieber! MWAHAHAHA!

T: No‼‼

MK: Okay while Drew is torturing Thalia, I mean doing Thalia's makeup, we'll start on the interview with Red!

ET: Kay, Red, what's your favorite band?

R.E.D.: Owl City!

AC: Ooohhh! I like their song Designer Skyline!

R.E.D: I'm a personal fan of Dental care and Hot air balloon.

L: Huh?

MK: Do you not know anything? Owl city has two awesome songs called Dental Care and Hot Air Balloon; I know all the lyrics to the latter.

L: *Wolf Whistles* Thalia you look hot.

T: I have never been so humiliated!

LA (Lady Artemis): There, there, we'll get that evil boy back for treating you like this.

L: You still have to go into a bar for ten minutes.

MK: Leo where are you going?

L: *Sheepishly* With Thalia. *Gets smacked by MK and ET* Ow.

MK: Next question. Where, other then your cave is your fav hang out place?

R.E.D: Back home in NY, there's this nice café and I like to sit and sketch sipping mango smoothie…

PJ: Hey! I remember you invited me there once and we shared a mango smoothie! *Gets slapped by AC*

R.E.D: *Gets slapped by AC* It was nothing; anyway I was short on change and couldn't get him a smoothie.

MK: Okay… Now Red, you have a unique style, and no one can really keep up with you, you won't let that finishing school finish you will you?

R.E.D: No Way! I hate that place; I will not let it get the best of me!

L: Can I go now? *Get's slapped again*

MK: Pardon Leo's stupidity.

R.E.D: Kay!

L: I resent that.

ET: Whatever!

CS Lewis: Whaz up?

ET: It's CS Lewis! Wait, isn't he dead?

MK: It's my dumb brother Connor; he slapped a Lewis at the end of his name to stir up trouble. Travis! Come out!

TS: Aw Connor, I told ya not to do that!

CS: Uh, Sorry! We wanted to know if you'd interview us.

MK: We haven't even Dared Red yet!

M: Speaking of which… Red, your dare is to, um, um, um, Go without art for a week!

R.E.D: Noooooo‼‼‼‼

M: Yesssssssssssssss‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼

R.E.D:*Sniffles*

TS: Okay, back to us?

MK: The world doesn't revolve around you guys you know!

CS: Then what does it revolve around?

D: Me of course!

MK: I was gonna say Rick Riordan, speaking of which, introducing our Guest star!

RR: Actually I'm only here for my Laptop; could I possibly have it back now?

MK: What laptop?

RR: Just give it back.

MK: But, but, but. Here! *Thrusts laptop at him and starts crying*

L: Dude, no one, and I mean no one makes my girlfriend cry! Spider, Kill!

RR: Here boy, here boy, here's a nice bone.

S: Yum!

RR: Well bye!

ET: It's okay MK, its okay. *Calls out to Rick Riordan, "If your books weren't so good we'd stop reading them just because of this!"*

L: So…. Anyone for Ice-cream?

MK: *Sniffles* Thaz, thaz all folks! *Starts sobbing again*

Well I hope you like it, please guys review and favorite, I'm desperate! Oh, and I'm sorry for third episode error where I said ET was joining us for the first time (I forgot to delete that). Big shout out to my (so far) number one fan PeaceLoveCheese, who not only has an epic username and has been having a enjoyable chat with me on Fan Fic, is going to be in a book with me! Guys, I'm still taking suggestions, and I can interview you, please, Read, Review, Suggest, Fav, I need fans, you have no Idea how much I want fans, it's so uplifting when someone says something nice.


	5. Episode Five!

MK: Mwahaha! I have taking over this top A/N thingy! Okay so Hugs6 wanted me to remind you, Guess what! Gasp! She's not Rick Riordan, which is surprising because she's about as good, if not better then him!

H6: I did not tell you to say that!

MK: MWAHAHA!

H6: My brother's evil laugh is better then yours so ha!

MK: Your brother's evil laugh is better then everybody's, why do I care?

H6: Yeah, your right. If you actually read this, Thanks!

Episode Five!

ET: Hey gu- *Screams* Sharks!

MK: You like em? I got em yesterday.

ET: Seriously? What's with the Sharks MK?

L: Yeah? *Rubs leg that is mysteriously bleeding*

MK: Oh that, every evil villain has them.

ET: Why don't we talk about your… issues?

MK: What issues? Spider, I told you not to chew on Drew's leg, That's what her arms are for!

ET: Those issues.

MK: No, sorry, still not seeing any issues.

ET: *Rolls Eyes* Whatever. Today We're gonna be interviewing Maria King, the crazy interviewer!

MK: Nope, sorry, we have it down on the list that we're interviewing Piper and Jason, Jasper People!

C(rowd): *Starts cheering loudly*

ET: No, we're interviewing MK.

C: *Continues cheering loudly*

ET: See? Our crowd isn't picky.

L: Hate to break it to you, but our "crowd" is a remote that is stuck on cheering. But I'm interested in Maria's issues.

ET: It's settled! Okay first question, Why do you like to steal stuff so much?

MK: I'm a daughter of Hermes, what do you expect?

L: Why are you so crazy?

MK: I'm the daughter of Alexis King, what do you expect?

L: Oh yeah, your mom is kind of, er, Loopy.

MK: DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY MOM!

ET: Those are the issues. Now, can you tell me, did you have a traumatizing childhood?

MK: No, but once I gave my mom a piggy back ride because she made me. It was fun!

ET: SEE? Child abuse!

L: Actually, I've heard this story before, her mom had a broken ankle, besides she's really tiny.

MK: DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY MOM!

L: Somebody's touchy today…

ET: Doesn't it bother you your older brother became titan Lord?

MK: Half.

ET: Half what?

L and MK together: Half brother!

L: Really ET, you need to get with the picture.

MK: Yeah, why aren't we talking about you issues? And no, it does not bother me. I never liked Luke anyways.

ET: Next question. What did you do with my IPad?

MK: What IPad?

ET: The one that's in your backpack.

MK: Well if you knew the answer why'd you ask me?

ET: AHA! So it is in your backpack!

MK: Styx. *Thunder rumbles*

ET: DARE TIME!

L: Ooohh! Let me do it! MK, I dare you to, to, to, KISS ME!

MK: Alternative?

L: None.

MK: What evves. *kisses Leo as quickly as possible and gags* Leo, meet, toothpaste!

L: *Through mouth full of toothpaste* Thacks ull folks!

MK: And now I'm taking over the End thingy! Special shout out to PeaceLoveAndCheese! Or Becca, or Brigid, Or Acceb, Or Digrib, well you get the picture.

B(for Becca): Tanks!

MK: No tank you for favoriting our story! If only more people were like you *inserts another death glare*. Oh and we have another shout out! For Sam! The brother whose evil laugh is better then mine!

H6: Oh, and dear readers, Oh never mind!

B, MK, and H6 together: JUST REVIEW ALREADY!


	6. Minisode! For Desiree Jacobs

MK: Ello! Hey NeverUnderEstimateAFailure! Of course you can be on my show!

L: My Show!

MK: Whatever! It's a fascinating plot, but, and this is a big but, you need an account so a can PM you and make things easier!

L: Um, Don't forget to tell them about the thingy.

MK: Oh yeah, and NeverUnderEstimateAFailure isn't the only one who gets to be interviewed! Review and ask and we'll interview you too! Okay let me get this straight Desiree Jacobs? Also We're trying to get 15 reviews this time, so review, then come back tommorow and if we only have like, maybe 10 reviews, review 5 times!

H6: What are you guys doing?

L: Nothing!

H6: You weren't Blanking were you?

MK: EW! NO!

H6: Okay. So you were talking about Desiree?

L: Yuppers.

H6: Good. Hi Mom!

A/N Random chapter for Desiree Jacobs, remember, We take suggestions and will interview you. Oh and random Webkinz fans, I got a lil'kinz penguin today for 50 cent's and ya'll know it's retired but, get this, It actually worked when I entered it in! Okay, Bye! And remember, Cupcakes are Evil! Oh and the penguin is a girl named Wiggles.


	7. Minisode 2! For Nate Son of Minerva

MK: Ello Nate Son of Minerva! Of course you can be on our show!

L: We'll get to it a soon as possible!

H6: Hi! For PLAC, Isn't Leo just amazing?

L: Thank you!

B: Actually she was talking about Leo the penguin she gave me.

H6: Not that you not amazing its just that Penguins are epically epic.

L: Gee thanks.

MK: Thank you Desiree Jacobs for getting people started on wanting to be interviewed.

B: Your gonna do me right?

H6: Of course!

L: Just wondering, but do we have any icecream?

LTP (Leo the Penguin): Ice would work too.

H6: Have you recieved the OAA yet Nate? OAA stands for Officially Awesome Award, I'd also like to give one to, Empty Thoughts, PeaceLoveAndCheese, and Peace Love And Writing (forgive me if I get your name wrong)! Nate got it because he favorited my story and me. PLAC got it because she favorited me and my story and is generally awesome. P.S. Sorry about telling Peace-Love-And-Writing about the book.

MK: After that thought, Yes Leos we do have Ice and Icecream.

L and LTP at same time: YES!


	8. Episode Six!

MK: UGGHH! I hate you SexyAndIKnowIt!

L: Isn't that a song?

MK: No, well yeah, and I hate it too, but, thats not what I mean. SexyAndIKnowIt is a reviewer who said The Leo Valdez show was a copy of LeoCam, which I started reading _**after**_ I started this!

L: I didn't see that.

MK: Oh well we blocked it.

L: Oh. Seriously SexyAndIKnowIt, CimFan herself reviewed, and did she complain? No!

MK: Yeah, what he said! Oh my gods I'm agreeing with my boyfriend they monkey.

M(ochi): Hey! That's an insult to me!

MK: Sorry! Oh and hey, how'd your hot date with Khufu go?

M: *Turns purple* Fine...

MK: Oh and Hugs6 told me to do disclaimer agian, blahblahblah, no one here owns PJO, blahblahblah. Oh and thanks again SexyAndIKnowIt for being our first rude commenter. You win this nice, "I rather dislike you so am putting you in this mental jail, Have fun!" Cell.

MK: Hi guys! We Have a special guest star today, Nate Son of Minerva!

L: Tell them about the award!

MK: Yeah, Nate is the winner of OAA The Official Awesomeness Award! He's also the owner of Jim Kabob the Minion!

N(ate): Thank you! Thank you!

L: Styx! *Thunder rumbles* This stupid remote is stuck on applaud again!

MK: First question,

ET: Oh hey guys, sorry I'm late! Oh hey, your Nate right?

N: Yeps.

ET: Cool. Son of Athena right?

N: Er, no, Minerva, it's roman.

ET: Ah…

MK: As I was saying, first question, Nate have you ever gotten you podex whupped?

N: Uh, Excuse me?

MK: Podex, butt, I thought you'd know these things. Here, I'll demonstrate

N: Not on, me, right?

MK: Of course not! I never hurt the gue-

ET: *Glares*

MK: Of course not! Leo, care to help me demonstrate.

L: No?

MK: *Whispers something*

L:*gets shot by thousands of tiny darts* OW! How'd you do that?

MK: I'm very persuasive.

L:*Mutters* You can say that again…

MK: And that is how you whup a podex.

N: In that case, no, I haven't. But I have gotten beaten.

MK: good, for a second I thought you were like, invincible.

L: Ow. Next question! Do you have a girlfriend?

N: No.

L: Do you like pie?

N: Yes.

MK: My turn! Does bubble wrap make you happy?

N: Doesn't it make everyone happy? I think there's an app for that.

MK: No Duh! There's an app for everything. Trust me, I know technology.

N, ET, and L: *Blank stares*

MK: Duh! Hermes invented the computer!

L: Oh.

ET: Dare time! Nate, I dare you to eat a caterpillar.

N: Darn it, I like worms better.

ET: Sorry. NOW EAT IT!

N:*Eats caterpillar*

L:That's all for now folks! As for me, I'll stick to gummi worms.

A/N I feel evil. I should have PMed this to Nate. Son of Minerva, and Empty thoughts but I didn't. Review and Make me feel better! Oh and PLAC, um, just a thought, but could you answer my PMs, or are we not buddies anymore? Please stop making me cry. (I'm kidding, I don't cry over stuff like that, but I do feel lonely so if your reading this someone, please strike up a random conversation, I might give you a minion!)


	9. Episode Seven!

I'm bubbling with excitement, I have an important anouncement and sneak peak at the end of this show! Huzzahs for everyone!

Episode Seven!

All Star ends Hosts walk up

L: Hullo!

MK: He's excited because his bestfriends are on the show today, Oh and by the way Desiree Jacobs we will get to you! Introducing Piper and Jason!

P(iper): Hey Leo! Snazzy Place, how'd you get it?

J(ason): Yeah?

L: Um, well MK kinda stole-

MK: Leo! I talked the owner into letting us use it, and spend most of our day before and after there too…

P: Ah…

ET: Guys! First question! Okay Piper, how would you charm speak compare to MK's persuasiveness?

P: Um… I don't think it does, except mine is based on charm, it's just, they look at me, hear my voice, and can't resist charm, MK's is basically deception in the form of her voice.

MK: That's not a bad thing right?

P: If it makes you sleep easier at night, no.

MK: I will never be able to sleep "easy" at night, Travis and Connor both snore.

J: I know.

MK: What's the most stealable thing on you?

P: *Lunges to MK's feet and get's into begging position* Please! Take everything the Aphrodite cabin dumped on me! I barely managed to escape in jeans!

MK: Okay, Diamond Necklace, emerald ring ooohhh, Tiara? Mascara? They packed you back up makeup?

P: I know! It's horrible! *Starts crying, forced on mascara starts running*

J: It's okay. There, there. Um, I guess the most stealable item off me is my, Um? I guess you could have my back up sword.

MK: *Pumps fist in the air* Yes!

ET: Okay… Piper, of any cabin and immortal parent, which one would you like to live in? And for Jason, Do you ever get lonely when your sister's not around?

P: Athena definitely, Annabeth is so understanding, and Drew is, well not.

J: Yeah, sometimes, I like hanging with Piper and Leo though, although Leo can be annoying.

L: Thank you! Thank you! Okay, is there a relationship between you two?

P: I wish…

J at same time: Maybe *Put's hand in the air, as if to stop all following comments*

MK: Okay, last question, Why did you guess stick together? Jason, you could have ditched Leo for any more experienced guy.

L: Hey!

J: True… But Leo humors me, and besides, I had this strange gut feeling, that no matter how hard I tried, Leo was irreplaceable.

ET: Dare time! Okay, Piper, I dare you to, um, um, um, wear a dress for a week! And for Rachel, You can do art now! Jason, I dare you to wear a sign that says Sparky for until the end of the week!

P and J : Styx! *Thunder Rumbles*

S(The hell hound): Where? The shows over isn't it?

P, J, MK, ET, and L: Yuppers.

Okay guys, anouncement, This is the second to last episode of this season! There will be more, and an unexpected change only three people know about...

Sneak peak for season Finale:

MK: Today we're interviewing the best inanimat couple of the centuary! Introducing, The hat and Sword!

ET: And we have a guest star!

MK: And the guest star actually has a picture!

ET and MK: Huzzah!

REVIEW!


	10. Bonus short during the credits

I thought I shouldn't keep this awesome PJO moment my friend and I had away from you so:

Well we were joking around (I was with a boy) calling each other idiot and stuff when I just randomly said:

"Welcome to canada idiot." Which is the best quote ever! Connor and I think Frank said it. We want to know your opinion, and I seriously hope it was Frank.

I'm so glad I at least have a few friends who love PJO. And I'm glad I have Fangirls who will talk and obsess with me when My friends bail on my PJO character blind dates (Leo and Nico can get really wild). Kidding! You'd have to be blind to date Leo... JK!


	11. Season Finale!

Season Finale!

MK: Today we're interviewing the best inanimate couple of the century! Introducing, The hat and Sword!

ET: And we have a guest star!

MK: And the guest star actually has a picture!

ET and MK: Huzzah!

AH (Annabeth's hat): Ahem?

RT (Riptide): Hi!

MK: Hey guys! You might as well know people have been shipping you forever. And Hat/Sword is the best ship since Tratie.

KG (Katie Gardener): Which is nonexistent, so this is definitely the best.

ET: What's wrong with Frazel?

MK: The third best.

AH: Thanks! Personally, with Percabeth going on how can we not be going out?

RT: What she said.

L: You'd really think I'd be in the show by now wouldn't you?

MK: Sorry, guess I forgot to cue you. Is anyone else dancing to Everything About You by One Direction?

AH: I am!

N (Nico): Me too!

L: You publicly admitted you like that song.

N: Well I do!

RT: Hello?

ET: Sorry. First question, Riptide, is it true that you have been cheating on Hat for Annabeth's Knife?

AH: *Gasps*

RT: No!

MK: What kind of weapon's are you?

RT: I'm a sword, it's pretty much self explanatory.

AH: I can make people turn invisible!

MK: Fun, fun! What's the most stealable item off you?

RT: I'm a sword, so, SERIOUSLY?

AH: I'm a hat.

MK: Styx, I forgot.

L: Dare time! I dare you to? You're a hat and a sword, pretty much all my ideas fall short so I'm gonna cover you with glitter.

RT and AH: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

MK: Okay, while that's going on let's meet our guest star:

**( \_/ ) **This is bunny.

**(+'.'+) **Copy and paste bunny onto your page to help

**(")_(") **him gain world domination! (I'nt he cute?)

MK: So bunny, will you share your plans of world domination with us?

B: *Stares blankly ahead*

ET: How can I help?

B: *Magically copies and pastes part from above* Copy and paste bunny onto your page to help

ET: Ah. So, why do you want world domination?

MK: Doesn't everyone want world domination?

ET: Let Bunny answer!

B: *Stares blankly ahead*

ET: Ah, good answer.

MK: Okay, this is slow so, DARE TIME!

L: I dare you to date Kitty! Who is also trying for world domination. Here she/he is!:

**／l****、  
><strong>**（ﾟ､ ****｡ ****７  
>l<strong>**、 ~****ヽ  
><strong>**じしf,)****ノ**

L: Anyone notice how cute Kitty is?

ET: Why aren't we helping her for world domination?

MK: The mysteries of life. Good bye Season 1! Olaf Season 2! (Olaf is my Hola, don't ask.)

H6: Important anouncement, Empty Thoughts will not be joining us for season two (even though the whole cast loves her), she is going to be replaced by PeaceLoveAndCheese.

Special shout out to Nicole Di Angelo who gave me awesome ideas for season 2 including interviewing Kronos! Happy dance, happy dance!

Great Idea! I'm going to make a collecters dvd thingy, if you review and ask me to. It will have bonus stuff like bonus shorts and deleted scenes, behind the scenes, sneak peaks, bloopers, and pure epicness! You know you want it! If I get 20 or more reviews mentioning it I will do it! But I need your opinion, do it as a chapter or as a new book? Thanks!


	12. Season 2 Episode 1!

Season 2 Episode One!

This show is brought to you by reviewers like you

All Star ends, Host appear in a burst of sparkles (Thank you Becca!)

MK: Hi guys! You may know Becca (PeaceLoveAndCheese) as my most loyal reviewer and probably number one fan (Back at ya!), but now she's my co-host too! I also am happy that she finally agreed to be a daughter of Hecate, Yay!

B: Tanks! We're interviewing Kronos today! The only one who could control MK's crazy half brother.

L: Which is very impressive.

MK: Indeed.

K: Thank you! Thank you!

L: I hate dis stupid remote!

MK: Don't we all? First question, what kind of sicko are you swallowing 5 of your children?

K: The winning kind.

B: But you lost.

K: Um…

L: Moving on. Do you like pie?

MK: LEO!

B: Hey, it was a perfectly valid question... I LOVE PIE! Coconut cream rocks your socks, friends!

L: ...

K: I prefer evil cookies.

MK: Me too!

B: Why are you so evil? Because, really, it doesn't give you many popularity points.

K: Someone told me my child would overthrow me. After that things just got worse. *Voice cracks* I, I had no choice! *Sobs*

MK: There. There. What is the most stealable thing off of you?

Kronos: Um, number one, I'm kind of half-dead-not-dead-immortal-thing. And two, even if you could find something to steal off of me, I am a TITAN! And I can make time slow down, so...

MK: How about this scythe?

K: Hey! How did you... what the...? ...!

B: Hey, how come you've never asked me that question?

MK: Fine. What is the most stealable thing off you?

B: My mind...

L: Me too.

MK: I'd say me three, but nothing, nothing is ever stolen from me without consequences. *Cough* Connor *Cough*

CS: It's not my fault Octavian pays big bucks for Webkinz!

MK: Such an idiot.

K: *Coughs*

MK: Oh hello! You here for autographs?

K: Um, no… I'M ON YOUR SHOW‼!

MK: I have SAS you know!

B: Okay, last question, Any plans to try and take over the world?

K: YES‼! PERCY JACKSON IS GOING DOWN! *Starts sinking into the ground* Hey! What the Hades?

H(Hades): Hades is correct, your time is up.

B: Yeah, and you dissed Percy Jackson, who is completely and without a doubt the AWESOMEST demigod who ever lived... er, sorry, Leo. PERCY JACKSON HAS AWESOMENESS FLOWING THROUGH HIS VEINS!

L: *Frowny Face* Why don't we just give him this bleeping remote?

MK: Because I stole that from him, duh! No time for a dare, sorry, but Kronos, will you send me some evil cookies?

K: If I have to.

H: Hey, if it gets me on your show I'll make sure you have all the evil cookies you want.

MK: We'll interview you!

H: Yay.

B, MK, L, and K: BYE‼‼‼!

Credits (while Keep your head up plays):

Cast:

Leo Valdez

PeaceLoveAndCheese (Becca)

Maria King

Guest Stars:

Kronos

Hades

Special Thanks to:

Nicole Di Angelo

Evil Cookies

Andy Grammer who wrote Keep your head up

Smash Mouth who wrote Allstar

Rick Riordan who Wrote Percy Jackson

This Show has been brought to you by Reviewers like you

A/N MWA HA HA HA! It is I, Becca, or PeaceLoveAndCheese! And Hugs6 has made the fatal mistake of giving me the chapter to edit and add the A/N to! So now I have free rein! MWA HA HA HA! Okay, this is getting boring... Anywhosers, I am now a big part of this show! So... yeah. Okay. Um, see you next time! And check out my stories! Oh, and if Hugs6 and my stories aren't updated for a long period of time, it means we either have become famous child authors, been kidnapped by the government and taken to Area 51, or we are trying to stop the cupcakes from taking over the earth! Or we're just lazy... heh. NEVER TRUST A PLASTIC HIPPO! CheeseOut!

HI GUYYS! Okay, I'm really sorry. I collect them okay? I have a third Female host (not including me). My first was ET, then I got Becca. Then I had to meet Skylar who had to be born in the same year as me, exactly one day older then me. Guess what? I adopted another co-host. She wrote the first part of the next episode. Sorry. For your trouble of keeping up with my co-hosts, have some evil cookies. I'd give you icecream but... It's explained in the next episode. Soon to be out!: Collecters edition DVD set thingy, special thanks to Linc (Andrew) for giving me the idea of Epic-failure-Sode! Which is brilliant by the way Andy.


	13. S2 E2

Okay, so this is a random day on set on a day I didn't wanna do an interview... Introducing Skylar Gypsy Raymon! Listen to Hospital flowers by Owl City, it's epical...

S 2 E 2

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Smash Mouth,

And Reviewers like you!

Allstar ends, hosts ride up on purple and orange Zebras

MK: Hey audience people! We're back with a BRAND NEW EPISODE OF A BRAND NEW SEASON!

L: Hey! I thought I was supposed to say that!

SGR: Aren't you forgetting something?

MK: Oh, yeah!

L: forgetting what? I know! I forgot to get more ice cream!

MK: *Gasp* You mean we're out of Ice cream? THE HORROR!

SGR: Guyys! What about me? I bet our viewers want to know what "S-G-R" stands for!

MK: They do?

SGR: *elbows MK*

MK: OW! Okay, they do! Sheesh!

L: Yeah. What DOES SGR stand for?

SGR: *elbows L*

L: OW! Your elbow's sharp!

SGR: You are such an idiot.

MK: Ahem? Can you say, My line?

B: Hello? Am I even alive?

MK: Sheesh, I have SAS for Olympus's sake! Okay, yeah, I forgot to cue you, Happy?

SGR: SGR stands for Skylar Gypsy Raymon

MK: I told you not to put Gypsy!

SGR: Sorry.

B: Well?

MK: Well what?

B: We interviewing anyone?

MK: No, didn't you hear? We're just doing random thingys and talking to SR.

SR: Well if I have to change my name okay.

MK: So… Leo are you back with the ice-cream?

L: No… *Is eating Ice-cream*

MK: We can see you! What! No! Chocolate Chip Cookie dough is mine!

B: While those two, um what are you doing?

MK: Fighting in ways that include (but is not limited to): Sparring, arguing, food throwing, cursing in Spanish and Greek, wrestling, and me stealing his tool belt.

B: While they do… That, we'll have a commercial break.

Do you ever feel bored? Want to know how to prank your favorite villains? Read 25 Ways to Prank Octavian a book of pranks (Not limited to pranking Octavian, you can prank whoever you want), by Empty thoughts (who did not pay me to write this commercial).

Okay. So your going to be a great writer someday. But you can't wait duh! You want people to see your work. You want people to react. You want to get yourself out there. But how? One (No, Two) simple solution(s)! Fanfiction and Fiction Press!

What are you even doing here? If you haven't read The Lost Hero? Go! Now! It may or may not be in you library, I don't have it with me, so, it probably is at your library. Also read the Lightning thief Graphic Novel‼‼!

MK: Ow.

L: Your not even allowed to say ow. I have Ice-cream up my a- *Gets smacked by SR (Which by the way guys, is So random abbreviated!)* bottom.

MK: Yes, Yes I am (Phineas and Ferb Baby!), You threw up on me.

L: Um, I gagged on a spoon which somebody threw at me. *Glares*

D(Drew): *Sighs* Young love.

MK: *Throws Ice cream at Drew* And Leo, just face it. You ate 3 tacos, then gorged on Evil Cookies and Ice-cream, And the Ice-cream and cookies were mine!

B: Hey! I want evil cookies 2!

MK: I was going to share!

L: Uh oh. I feel sick again.

MK: *Screams* Leo, the bathroom is over there, don't come back until… You know what, if you can help it don't come back at all.

SR: Can I have some cookies?

MK: Evil cookies. And no, somebody *Death glare at bathroom* ate them all. We do have some ice-cream left, you guys can have it. I kinda lost my appetite when Leo told the audience that he had Ice-cream up his… You know. It was already mostly gone when he threw up on me.

SR and B: Tanks!

L: I'm back!

MK: Go away.

L: Huh?

MK: I'm going to go change.

L: *Sobs* She hates me!

B: *Through Ice-cream* Pretty much.

SR: Ice-cream?

B: Your gonna steal everyones lines today huh?

L: *Throws up again at sign of ice-cream*

B: Uh, MK, you might not wanna come back out! Leo go away.

L: I'm surrounded by girls who hate me. You don't have to tell me twice. Jason!

J: Nuh uh man, get away from me!

L: Yeah, I'm feeling the love.

MK: Your not gone?

L: I'm going *lip quivers*

MK: Aw, Leo, we *gags* love you, but you stink so go away for the rest of this episode.

L: *Leaves*

MK: Yes he's gone! Now we can get into my stash of awesome sodas (Orange crush, Cherry Coca Cola, Rootbeer, Mountain Dew) and Pie!

B: Yay‼!

SR: A wise Fangirl once said, HUZZAH!

Credits (while This is the Stuff plays):

Cast:

TheGreekGoddessOfBooks (Skylar Raymon)

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest Stars:

Jason Grace

Drew

Special thanks to:

Smash Mouth

Fanfiction

Rick Riordan

Orange crush, Cherry Coca Cola, Rootbeer, And Mountain Dew

Empty thoughts (for just writing 25 ways to prank Octavian)

Francesca Battistelli (who wrote This is the Stuff)

Evil cookies

Chocolate Chip Cookie dough Ice-cream

Bobby the unknown hero (the janitor, he has to clean up the throw up, we are totally interviewing you!)

And Reviewers like you!

So I think I did a good job... Please review! Thank you people!


	14. S2 E3

S2 E3

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Smash Mouth,

And Reviewers like you!

Allstar ends, hosts enter through shark tank (Yay! We have submarines now!)

L: Submarines are fun… I'd rather have the sandwich kind though..

MK: Of course you would.

SR: MOMANO DOGFACE IN THE BANANA PATCH!  
>L: what?<br>MK: Oh, it's one of her habits from being abbreviated with "So Random"  
>L: It still doesn't make sense.<br>MK: she likes yelling things that make no sense. THAT'S why it doesn't make sense.  
>B: Oh. I thought she was mental.<br>MK: she IS.  
>L: but you just said it was a crazy habit!<br>MK: it IS a crazy habit. she also laughs like a maniac, sometimes bites people, goes psycho at the sight of root beer, bacon, and certain flavors of ice cream, and yells things that make no sense. Get with the program, guys. Sheesh.  
>SR: Oh and we're interviewing this guy named Grover…<p>

H6: Hi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't poke my head into this. I took a quiz, I changed the thing so the answers are totally different but, I read the PJO graphic novel, Grover IS hot in it…

G: I am? Thanks I guess…

J (Juniper): Don't you dare flirt with my boyfriend!

MK: Wow. Our director was just run out of the studio by a tree.

L: The weirdest thing… This is normal.

B: Have I ever mentioned how sick you guys' life is?

L: I recall you doing that…

MK: Me too, First question, What in the world did Chiron think trusting you with 4 children of the big three? It always ended badly!

G: Hurting now. First off, I was only "Trusted" with one, I found the other three. Percy, Nico, Bianca, they were all mistakes.

P: Gee thanks a lot, and I thought you were my bestfriend.

G: I am!

B: Secondly, are you really the real evil villain guy?

G: What the Hades? Of course not!

L: Are you really in love with Juniper?

G: WHY DO YOU ASK THESE STUPID QUESTIONS OF COURSE I AM‼!

L: Okay, okay.

SR: Why do you get offended when being called a faun?

G: Romans and Greeks don't get along, and Duh, I'm clearly a Satyr!

SR: Ah…

L: Favorite soft drink (Note this is totally fake BTW)

G: Rootbeer it's really refreshing and the can tastes great!

MK, L and B: Uh oh…

SR: *Goes ballistic*

L: let's wrap it up, DARE TIME! I dare you to try and calm Skylar down.

G: *Starts to play Hilary Duff songs on Pan pipe*

SR: *Snaps out of it* What is that hideous Sound?

G: :Hurting even more now.

L: Please, get it to end! Shows over, you can stop now…

Credits While Live out loud plays (Check it out on youtube! By Steven Curtis Chapman)

Cast:

TheGreekGoddessOfMagic (Skylar, she changed her username!)

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest Stars:

Juniper

Hugs6

Special thanks to:

Smash Mouth

Fanfiction

Rick Riordan

MOMANO DOGFACE IN THE BANANA PATCH! ™

Steven Curtis Chapman (seriously watch the video!)

Nicole Di Angelo (Another one of her ideas)

Bubble Rap (It's a veggie tales song, I'm feeling random now…)

Okay so yeah, I accidentally sent the wrong chapter to Becca which happened to be the last chapter and am uploading to day so it's editless... Ah well... Not the longest... Next chapter will be written like and actually chapter, not with:

MK: Blah blah

L: So inspirational!

B: Seriously girl, that was beautiful.

Just an example... ANDREW IF YOUR READING THIS THEN PLEASE REVIEW Seriously you make it so hard!


	15. Minisode 3! CONTEST!

**HI GUYS WE ARE SO AWESOME WE HAVE A CONTEST!**

Bring The Leo Valdez Show to life!  
>It will have 3 catagories:<br>1. Youtube, Do an audio version of any episode of your chosing.  
>2. Devin Art, Draw a picture of Maria and the gang (Note, Maria has black hair with a purple streak and Becca is a redhead)<br>3. Fanfiction, Please get creative, do a commentary, or an episode, or something.

Prize:

Are you kidding me? To be determined. All Entrys will be mentioned in my show and get a review from me. There will be a grand prize for all catagories, of which will include, for the least part, Advertisement from me, Becca, And probably Skylar too (Neither of them know about this...). An exclusive spot on our show (Eh, we'll squeeze you in somehow) Stuff from

MOMANO DOGFACE IN THE BANANA PATCH! ™ (Virtual only). And the choice of a: Platypus, Penguin, Koala (Non killer), Narwhal (Oh wait, those are ET's...), Unicorn! (Which I'm terrified of), a 7, Lynx, T rex, Dodo bird, Or Pizza! And a free membership into the Cupcakes are evil club (Which, is, BTW, completely free to get into).

TANKS!

Oh and Andrew, I have a special challenge for you (This is only because I actually know Andrew and he can show me this, I'm not excluding you guys):

THE LEO VALDEZ SHOW MINECRAFT! So yeah, If you want to do that... Please do, that would be hilarious.

Please do this, I'm counting on you.


	16. S2 E4

S2 E4

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Smash Mouth,

And Reviewers like you!

Allstar ends invisible orchestra starts playing and hosts come marching in

MK: We have a great show for you but our wounded director would like to say something:

H6: Yes, I am in the hospital, blame Juniper (Note, real me is not in the hospital), I lied, we are not doing the chapter written in story format, sorry! Please enter our contest!

L: We're interviewing Nicole Di Angelo guys!

NDA: Hi guys!

SR: Hey, good job MK, actually cuing us for once! And only, what, four minutes late?

B: *Checks new aqua blue watch* Six actually, I got a new watch!

MK: I see myself getting a new aqua blue watch in the near future…

SR: Anywho… First question what's it like doing a crossover fic? (Lame I know…)

NDA: Oh wow it's so fun. A lot of it is _BORING_ you know the speeches and stuff but It's great!

HP: NDA! Nico Di Angelo help it's that creepy kid who has invaded way to many of my fics!

NDA: No, I'm that creepy kid who's read, and now even written one, about that creepy kid whose invaded way to many fics. Wait… ARE YOU INSULTING MY BROTHER?

HP: *Whistles and starts walking away*

MK: YOU BETTER GO AWAY I HAVE A GAZZILION WEAPONS AND STOLE A KARATE BLACK BELT! Oh and this is a PJO fic, Harry Potter is not allowed! Don't worry Nicole, I still like Death at Hogwarts.

NDA: BTW, yes I'm just saying this because this is Hugs6's fic and she'd change it to completely edit me out probably if I didn't say this, the name was her idea…

B: Okay, so I know H6 already asked you this in another fic but will you explain your relationship with Nico, I didn't get to see. She said she thought you were in love with Nico?

NDA: *Sighs* Not this again! I better clear things up...I AM Nico's sister, and I do think he's cool (as a brother), but I'm not going to be married to him. So I'll still be a daughter of Hades.

B: Ahh… Are you good friends with Olivia because she's a daughter of Hades to?

NDA: Yes, we actually are, I like playing with Horace.

B: Horace is…? Oh never mind we _will_ interview Olivia, I'll ask her then.

MK: Is it really easy to write a oneshot? I've tried but I _STINK_ at it.

NDA: It really is, I'll help you, even though I'm not that qualified…

L: Dare time!

MK: Leo are you a nutso? I get to do the dare this time, I Never get to do it!

L: Well I hardly showed up this entire fic, what, three times?

MK: Yeah well you got to pick what song the invisible orchestra played!

D: Not looking so good for young love…

B: Let me settle it, I'll do the dare.

SR: Hey I want to do the dare!

D: I hate ya'll but because I'm tied to this nice chair and won't be let go until the show is over I'll do the dare. Nicole, I dare you to, um, Um,

L: Spend three minutes underwater!

MK: Steal me a replica of Hades' helmet of darkness that really turns you invisible!

B: Ride on a plane, Zeus will _hate_ that!

SR: Bring me back some rootbeer from where your going!

Everyone: Uh oh…

NDA: Can try to do, Can do, I have one with me right here, but wouldn't you rather have the Yankee's cap variety? I'm a frequent flyer actually… And here.

MK: Cool! Actually a nice Purple hat with MK on it would do, as long as it turns me invisible….

NDA: Like this? *Pulls out a nice Purple hat with MK on it that turns you invisible*

MK: YES!

SR: ROOTBEER! MARSHMALLOW TADPOLE!

L: Thank you god of television shows, this is now over!

Credits While Sadie Hawkins dance plays:

Cast:

TheGreekGoddessOfBooks

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest stars:

Hugs6

Nicole Di Angelo

Harry Potter (MK and H6: Grrr.)

Drew (Being nice, for once!)

Special thanks too:

Rick Riordan

Smash mouth

Fan fiction

Our new invisible orchestra*

The god of television shows

Death at Hogwarts (Check it out!)

Relient K

Becca doesn't like soda pop. She told me. I'm sorry. Poor you...

* I was watching Funny Face (An old movie) and my brother commented, "And another case where there's an invisible orchestra." Therefore: Invisible orchestra!

I have a running gag now... The running gag is that MK's usually late to cue her friends. You like?


	17. Minisode 4! Farewell, Not what you think

H6: hi guys, this is yet ANOTHER minisode, and an important anouncement!

MK: Olaf (If you'll recall, Olaf is Hola, otherwise known as, Hello.)!

L: This is a **VERY** important anouncement.

H6: I promise not to forget you guys.

B: WHOA! What's up?

SR: Yeah? I'm not even going to spout random things I JUST WANT TO KNOW!

H6: Well if you must know, I'm not going to be here that much.

B and SR: _**WHY?**_

H6: Well... *Takes very big breath* I'm going to be spending some of my time else where.

B and SR: **_WHERE?_**

H6: First of, I'll ge starting a Kane chronicles story.

B: NO! YOU PLEDGED YOURSELF TO PJO!

H6: So? And secondly *Take's another long breath* I have an acount on Fictionpress now, or I will once I get the email, and I'll be working very hard to get my first story published.

SR: *Sobs* DON'T LEAVE US!

H6: I must go little ones.

B and SR: WE'LL MISS YOU!

H6: Well I'll still be HERE just not around as much.

So yeah, I'll still update a lot, I promise, I'll still work on my stories here, and I'll still PM you guys, but I do want to do a fiction press story and Kane chronicles story. My Fictionpress username will be the same with no caps, I'll look for you, tell me who you are and I'll be excited to talk to you on there too, if the same rules apply... Look for my Kane Chronicles story, I'll be working on it today untill I get the email. Ciao!


	18. S2 E5

S2 E5

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Smash Mouth,

And Reviewers like you!

Allstar ends, three out of 4 hosts ride up on unicorns

L, SR and B: Haha! *Starts singing* You can't cue us late, you can't cue us late! You can cue us late! HAHA! *Hears mysterious beeping*

L: Oh! MK updated her profile! *Reads aloud* I'm tied to a chair. Look at that! This girl, wow!

P (Phone): *Beeps*

L: She did it again! *Reads aloud* Let me go or so help me someone will surely die!

SR: Huh? Did you tie MK to a chair Becca? I sure didn't!

B: Nooo…

SR: Leo?

L: No, you did it, I saw you.

Phone: Hey guess what idiots, maybe you haven't noticed but my hands are also tied to a chair! How am I doing this? I have the force! Huh, do you want to die to the force? No! Then untie me already!

B: If she has the force then she won't need us to untie her.

SR: I like how you think.

P: I'm thinking, YOU WILL ALL DIE! Olympus help me if you don't untie me I will kill you all.

SR: Yet I don't actually understand how you think.

P: *Hits SR in the head*

L: How does she do that?

SR: I'll untie you now…!

MK: Thank goodness! Thanks Ralph! Who BTW we're interviewing today!

R: You are welcome! Okay I'll admit I really enjoyed throwing the phone.

MK: You didn't break it did you?

R: Um… NO! *Sighs with relief* I is alive!

L: Good for you. First question. Were the clothes MK wasted my gift card on really worth it?

R: Yes, I got this nice hoodie, see?

L: Ooohh that is _NICE_!

B: Indeed. Okay, next. How do your fighting kills compare to my minions' fighting skills?

R: Fighting? That's a laugh. They don't "Fight" they jump on peoples heads and then smother them. That's suffocating, not fighting.

B: Why you little weasel.

R: I'm taller than you.

SR: Are you an elf?

R: hello? Have you _SEEN_ my ears? Their pointy!

SR: Yeah and so is my friend Mike's (I'm not saying SR actually has a friend named Mike, I just threw that out there.) And he's NOT an elf.

R: Want proof? Okay, I'll dance for you!

MK: Ralph, NO. You just want a reason to dance horribly (This is like my dad)

R: Alright look at my elfin made dagger. (I call it the dagger Tanner drew cuz he's the one who drew it for me…)

L, SR and B (MK has already seen it): OOOHHH!

L: Tell me about your brothers (He has two).

R: Well James is weird, Long hair, single ear pierce, actually Donovan and I have that too… And intense pride in his-

MK: EPICNESS!

L: Epic.

B: Ditto.

R: And Donovan is evilly mean. He likes to kill people, or at least threaten to. I only kill when I have too!

MK: James also wears high heels.

R: Yeah but that's because the poor guy is shorter then me.

B: DARE TIME! I dare you to mimic your brothers behaviors.

R: I was just about to obtain the minion award when you decided to wreck my fun!

B: Blame the racoons.

R: ARGGH I will kill you racoons!

Racoons: Sorry, shows over.

Credits (while Owl city's new song Shooting stars plays):

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King+

Guest stars:

Ralph the Minion

Phone (Ralph would have died if MK's phone was damaged, but H6 doesn't actually have a phone...)

Racoons

Special thanks too:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Smash mouth

The minion association

Owl city

Becca was supposed to write everything from dare, down, but she didn't because she probably was kidnapped by the scientists. No, she's probably busy because of her grade skipping, but still, Human contact is good! Wait, are we still semi humans? Styx (*Thunder rumbles*) I forgot.

HI, BTW, I'm now a member of This (AWESOME) site:

Fan fiction won't let me post it so just PM me okay?

Please go check it out for Empty thoughts of fanfiction who started it! I also put up a story on there for editing and the thrilling tale of Jack No last name is being told VIA awesome forum.


	19. S2 E6

S2E6

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Smash Mouth,

And Reviewers like you!

Allstar ends and 4 hosts fly in, in helicopters

MK: Leo, I have to seriously thank you for flying my helicopter because if I'd done it myself we all know I'd die.

L: Um Okay, I just like flying helicopters and being alone with my girlfriend.

MK: *Smacks Leo* Serious moment over. Oh and I'm cuing SR and B now because if I don't they will tie me to a chair. Again…

B: Thank you! Way to not be obvious. Can't you do hand signals?

MK: I can do this one! *Does Loser sign*

SR: Great…

L: Well anyway guys today we are interview Ethan Nakamura!

MK: The object of my affection! *Flutters eyelashes*

L: I thought that was me!

MK: Chillax, you have two up on him!

L: I do?

MK: *Rolls eyes* Well yeah, first you have TWO eyes and secondly you're ALIVE, but you wouldn't look cute in a eye patch anyway, or a coffin…

B: Okay… So, Ethan, Is it true that Hugs6 won a contest and got to suggest you to a PJO Facebook story under the name eyepatch?

EN: Yeah… Embarrassing… Hey look, I only came here because I was promised Evil Cookies and my sword back.

SR: *Whistles* You were misguided, you know you're only getting one of them and it's not gonna be the sword.

EN: As long as I get the cookies…

MK: Question? Um, why'd you go to the dark side? I mean my half brother is there and he's a total dweeb.

EN: Look, I didn't know who my mom was and I was feeling rather betrayed.

MK: *Sniffs* So sad! I was lucky, I got claimed right away. By Hermes of course, but still!

EN: Yeah but that was after Percy changed the rules.

MK: True.

L: How'd you get here? You know, from the dead?

MK: Oh! Can I answer this one?

EN: Sure.

MK: So we still owe Hades that interview but until then he'll cater to our afterlife needs.

L: NICE! *High fives Maria* Are we actually going to interview him?

MK: Maybe…

SR: Why didn't you kill Percy when you had the chance?

B: NOO! PERCY JACKSON HAS AWESOMENESS RUNNING THROUGH HIS VEINS!

EN: *Snorts* Like I'd be able to kill him!

SR: Good point, I tried dueling him ones it did not end well.

MK: I VANQUISH WHO EVER I FIGHT! Except Percy…

L: Dare time, I dare you to go up to Thalia and say, 'Luke told me to say Hi hot shot before I got sent back.'

EN: All right?

Five minutes later…

EN: Luke's so gonna get it… I only ended up with a… Okay at least we stayed in single digits!

MK: You go girl Thals! You're improving!

SR: That wraps it up guys. ROOTBEER AND BIG BALLS!

Credits While my new second favorite song Good times by Manic drive plays:

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest Stars:

Ethan Nakamura my other dream PJO character

Mention of Thals

Special thanks too:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Smash mouth

Manic Drive

Hades

Wipeout (BIGBALLS!BIGBALLS!BIGBALLS!BIGBALLS!BIGBALLS!BIGBALLS!)

Rootbeer

**And guys please check out Cheese lover1234 for me, she's a friend and I promised her I would but I forgot and I'm updating today so...**


	20. S2 E7

S2 E7 Allstar ends and hosts ride up on monocycles (One wheeled motor cycles, Booyah!)

MK: I'M SO EXCITED BECAUSE LACY FROM THE APHRODITE CABIN AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS COMING ON THE SHOW! *Claps hands*

L: Is that our cue?

B: Good enough for me.

SR: Good job MK.

MK: ALSO LACY ISN'T SHALLOW!

B: Leo, turn the caps lock off on MK.

L: Okay, where is that button!

MK: MWAHAHHA I'M UNSTOPPAble… Never mind.

LOA (Lacy of Awesomeness): Hey guys.

MK: OLAF!

LOA: Olaf gutentag.

B: First question, how did you two meet?

LOA: Right after MK's first quest. I made her, her jacket.

SR: Cool, what connections do you have to you mom?

LOA: I like fashion, and love, but mostly helping people who ARE in love. Drew would rather be in love than help people who are in love. It's crude. I like seeing people in love struck wondering. It's cute.

L: Any advice for MK and me? At the moment it's kind of rocky.

LOA: Oh yeah I never thought I'd be asked about that! I suggest just hanging out on your own, with no one else around, and talking everything out.

MK: Any chance in the future you'll be come a marriage therapist?

LOA: Who knows? I might, I'm still considering.

MK: Advertisement!: Come see Lacy for all romance problems, whether you're a young lover or an old friend, she will solve your problems and plan you a PERFECT date. Can be found: In the Aphrodite cabin!

LOA: Your such a goof Maria, ya know that?

MK: Of course I do! What's the most stealable thing of you, sorry old friend, it had to be asked.

LOA: Oh take whatever you want, I don't care, you're my friend.

MK: Oh thanks, but not your cell phone right?

LOA: I would prefer that.

MK: But I can have your earrings and hair clips?

LOA: Go head.

MK: Let's organize a stuff trade tonight in my cabin.

LOA: Okay. But no phones.

MK: Gotcha.

L: WOW…

B: This is incredible!

SR: They get along!

L: I sooo can't believe my eyes!

B: Eek! Neither can I, Leo! Do I sense- wait for it- friendship and kindness by Maria King?! Wait. Did I just agree with Leo? NOOOO!

L: *gasp! * No way! Maria is being... NICE?!

SR: *nods head* You are right! Apocalypse! Oh no. Now we're all agreeing with LEO?!

L: What's so bad about that? Oh yeah aPOCALYPse! *runs around screaming* Ow... What-?

MK: For, Uh...

LOA: Meanness! Definitely meanness.

MK: Okay then, meanness.

L: Whatever! Do we have *sniff* ice cream leftover anywhere?

SR: Aren't you supposed to do the dare?

B: Yeah, didn't Maria kindly ask you to do it?

LOA: Yeah! (Does lame imitation of Maria) LEO! DO THE DARE TODAY! NO! JUST DO IT!

MK: *sniffles* You guys are so mean!

*Silence follows*

MK: I'll do it! Yay! Peaches! Whimsical Chickens! Snow Peas!

SR: Is that a grocery list?

MK: No! ...yes. So what?

B: Ahem? Dare!

MK: Right. Umm...

LOA: Give me a category.

L: Embarrassing, Funny, or Mean?

MK: Hey! I WAS THINKING!

B: And we totally believe that.

LOA: Of course you were.

SR: Great. Here comes the attack of the caps lock again.

B: Leo! Turn it off!

MK: HAHA! IT IS STILL ON!

B and SR: Leo!

L: It won't- turn- off!

MK: WHICH ONE!

SR: We have seen worse with MK the crazy-

MK: HEY!

LOA: This is actually a little scary.

SR: Beautiful girl. I was going to say Crazy beautiful girl.

B: Really?

L: (From the control panel that has been glued, duct taped, etc. a million times) DUH!

LOA: Oh no! Leo's speaking funny, too!

L: NO I'M JUST SCREAMING! OH WAIT, NEVER MIND!

B: Leo, here is your-

MK: CHANCE! JELLYBEANS OF WRATH!

SR: *whispers* Help. Me.

LOA: I feel your pain. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU HAVE SURVIVED SO LONG!

SR: Help me! Wait. I can be insane too! ROOTBEER! Nah. I'm actually craving fanta. DEATH TO ROOTBEER!

L AND MK: MWUAHAHAHAHA! I RULE THE WORLD! I WILL BE BACK! DUN DUN DUN!

MK: Shove off Leo. It's me who will rule the world.

B and SR: We are the only survivors! Help!

SR: DON'T WORRY!

B: !

LOA: WELCOME TO THE CLUB!

SR: YAY!

B: *walks over to the control panel and bangs randomly* Help me crazy!

MK AND L: AWESOMENESS FOREver... No!

LOA AND SR: WE STILL HAve our- never mind.

B: Woot! Dare time.

MK: Jerk of the year award...

LOA: Language!

L: My machine is ruined!

SR: Who cares...?

MK: Ahem. Which category?

LOA: Funny.

MK: Joke's on you! This dare is the same for all the categories!

B: What? That is just plain mean!

MK: MWUAHA-

L: Don't even start.

LOA: (shivers) Yeah. W-What is it?

SR: She's smiling! Oh no...

MK: *shows hands with objects on top of them* You have to wear these nurse shoes for the whole day! HAHA.

LOA: No!

L: Why MK? Her shoes look great!

MK: ...

B: Umm... Okay.

SR: Yeah, we are fine. Not weird at all... Hold on. Look at the bright side. The dare didn't even include sharp things. Maria and sharp things... Bad idea. And worst gift idea ever.

MK: *waves shoes around*

LOA: I thought you were my friend!

L: She isn't nice to me either.

SR: Pfft... No brainer.

B: She is just... Crazy.

MK: Tennis Shoes!

LOA: *sniffles* Fine.

L: Wow. They actually look good.

B: That is soooo cool!

SR: Amazing!

LOA: That's great!

MK: MWUAHAHA- what? Awww... No fair. Hold up. I like tennis shoes. I like those tennis shoes!

LOA: There a little worn.

MK: Duh. There mine.

SR: What? Ew!

LOA: Oh it's okay, she's wearing my jeans.

L: Well, My turn to wrap up the show!

B: Yeah before MK becomes weird again.

SR: Do mean even more weird?

MK: Teleporting Doors! Pink Shorts!

B: Yeah.

L: This show has been brought to you by Leo the Amazing Flaming Guy

B: Me! (I am Better than Leo)

SR: Me too! I did- stuff.

LOA: And Lacy of Awesomeness!

MK: Flip-Flops! Lightbulbs!

B: She means MK.

L: G'Bye!

MK: See ya!

LOA: ! Did she just speak-

SR: Normally?

MK: Slimy flowers!

B: Oh well.

SR AND LOA AND B AND L: See you and hope you enjoyed this episode!

Credits (while my new obsession Uh oh by Junior doctor plays):

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest stars:

Lacy Of Awesomeness

My tennis shoes

Special thanks too:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Smash mouth

Junior Doctor

Fanta

**I keep forgetting (I think.) but the winnner of the contest is... *drum roll* Nicole Di Angelo! AKA the only one who entered. She still did a great job though.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hopefully the next episode will be more sane. Actually no that's up to *Mysterious hand comes over and covers my mouth pulling me backwards***

**L: YES! We are finally in charge of our own show!**

**MK: Shame. *Waves finger at Leo* Now put our nice Director back.**

**L: What? You think I kidnapped Hugs6?**

**SR: That is a little unbelievable.**

**B: NO! What happened to Hugs?**

**P: Guys, I'm fine. I'm just tied to a chair sworn to secrecy by a craze maniac who... Aw darn, I'm being taken away! Help!**

**MK: Dun dun duh!**

**P: Immature.**

**MK: Can it, your supposed to be kidnapped.**

**P: *sarcastic* Oh, I forgot!**

* * *

><p>What will happen next?<p> 


	21. Video chat sort of

**From the deep depths of her kidnapper's lair our Director reaches out to her viewers VIA video.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hugs: Hey guys! I know, it doesn't look like I'm kidnapped but I really am. Killer place huh? Only the finest for my favorite kidnapper.<strong>

**MV (Mysterious voice): And only the finest for my favorite hostage, okay my only hostage whatever.**

**Hugs: That's why she got:**

**AVENGERS! Which I saw for the first time today! **EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC! Seriously. My favorite movie of the year. So suspenseful, breathtaking and fun! And Iron man is ridiculously funny. AND CAPTAIN AMERICAN AND HULK AND HAWK EYE ARE CUTE! **EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!****EPIC!******

****MV: Well, that's all. And shame, you said I was a girl!****

****Hugs: Well you are. So guys if you could hold of on the rescue I kind of like being kidnapped. I get to see Avengers as much as I like. K? Great. Buh Bye!****

* * *

><p>Then the screen went blank. Don't worry next chapter coming soon my darlings!<p> 


	22. S2 E8

**Hugs6 safely in her own home (sadly...) FINALLY updates the Leo Valdez show.**

MK: Hello! Welcome to my AWESOME show!

L: Glad you forgot about me *sniffles* BTW, isn't it, LEO VALDEZ and not MARIA KING?

SR: Yeah! Hey, where's the theme song music?

MK: ! Anyway shut up Leo, details details.

B: Leo! I told you to-

(Allstar begins to play)

L: Ahem! You owe me and apology!

B: Ummm… No, just no.

MK: So, today we have our featured guest…

SR: Luke Castellan, brought to us from the oh-so-scary Underworld!

L: Today he will be featured as LC and then we will-

B: Hey! What are you doing!? We do not plan.

L: Sorry…

MK: Here he is… Yay.*Rolls eyes*

LC (Luke Castellan): Whaz up?

B and L and SR: Welcome to the show!

MK: *mumbles* Huh? Yeah, sure whatever.

B: Hey Nico!

MK: What?! What are you doing here?

N (Nico): Y'ello. Glad you are soo glad to see me. I am the Surpervisor of Underworld Necromancing

L: SUN! Hehe...

B: Irony! Sun...

SR: Cool! Hey, MK, ask Luke a question!

MK: Which one is hotter, Annabeth or Thalia?

SR: MK! How- Don't answer that question!

L: Whatcha favorute icecream?

LC: Rocky Road.

B: Really?

N: I am pretty sure...

MK: NO! He can't. He-

SR: SHHHH!

L: Seriously?

N: Yeah, isn't it?

LC: Uh-huh. *nods head up and down*

[THIS HERE IS THE EPICAL HIGHFIVES OF ICECREAM AWESOMENESS]

B: Woot! Icecream forever!

L: Can the dead even eat icecream?

N: Hmm... If Hades is in a good mood, maybe.

MK: Cool! I'll remember that if I'm ever stuck in asphodel.

LC: Pshht. He is always grumpy.

MK: DON'T YOU DARE INSULT NICO'S FATHER!

N: Uh, he's always grumpy, though.

SR: Are you okay?

MK: Well... I-

B: Don't answer.

L: What are your thoughts on the Underworld?

LC: Well, it is actually sorta creepy and stuff. And the aura of guilt is sad.

MK: *mumbles* Serves him right!

B: Why do you hate him?

MK: He's a jerk who poisoned Percy.

B: Good point. YOU POISONED PERCY! YOU ARE A JERK!

N: Shut up!

AC (Annabeth Chase): Luke!

L: Where did-

B: she come-

SR: from?

MK: Back door, someone (LEO!) forgot to- ahem- fix it.

L: I'll just walk over there and whistle.

B: Innocent.

AC: Hey, Nico.

S (Spider the Hellhound): Woof!

AC: AAAHHHH! HELP!

L: *singing* Spider! Oh, the spider is spidery! With its spidery-ness and spiderish life!

SR: Where are my earplugs?

LC: Did I have to go in ghostly form on this day?

B: Uh-huh.

MK: YEAH, TOO BAD.

L: (Singing) Spider! OOOHHH! Spider!

AC: LEO! I hate sp-sp-ahhh!

MK: LEO I HAVE ARACHNAPHOBIA YOU DWEEB! SHUT UP!

N: Hey. You know spider-

AC: EEP!

N: went out the back door.

AC: Okay. Bye Luke. MK. Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out. (exits)

L: Hey! That's my line!

SR: Poor you.

B: Yeah, life isn't fair. Especially when MK is putting all the rocky road icecream in a vault.

LC: Really?

N: (from over at the vault) Yeah! She is!

MK:(from over at the vault) Gotta- save- the- ice- cream.

L: Dare time!

B: YAY!

SR: I call it!

N: How come-

MK: (from over at the vault) We never even invited you!

N: Harsh.

LC: Uhh...

SR: We dare you to either listen to Justin Bieber or, uhhh...

B: Kill a chicken and eat it!

L: *gasps* The poor chicken!

N: Its just tofu stuffed in a bag.

MK: He'd probably kill the chicken-

LC: NO. THE CHICKEN SHALL BE SPARED!

[WE ARE LISTENING TO HORRID MUSIC. WE DON'T MEAN OLYMPUS ELEVATOR MUSIC, EITHER]

N: We have to go.

LC: Yeah.

L and SR and B: Good Bye! Have a great day!

MK: Yeah, bye! Have a great life! Wait- you don't HAVE one! HAHA! BYE!

LC and N: (exits)

B: I am hungry.

L: ICCCREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCC CRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAM.

SR: Insane, much?

MK: (from the vault. guarding.) IS HE GONE?

SR: Yeah.

MK: ICCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEE AAAAAAMMMM!

B: Okay then!

[We love icecream]

L:*while eating icecream* Fauqxsvamotpling!

B: Leo!

MK: Yeah, watch your language!

SR: Thanks for coming!

MK: Bye! And now this is a LUKE FREE ZONE. WOOT WOOT!

L: Yours in demigodishness and all that-

SR and L and B and MK: PEACE OUT!

Credits (while my newEST obsession Hang on by Smash mouth (Who also wrote All star the theme song) plays):

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest stars:

Luke

Nico

Annabeth Chase

and spider the hellhound!

Special thanks too:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Smash mouth

Hades of the underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Hugs6: Guys, huge confession. My fave kidnapper is- Drumroll please-<strong>

**Leo: *Presses button for drumroll***

**Hugs6: Thanks Leo, anyway, my fave kidnapper is, PhantomWhispers!**

**PW: Thank you, thank you.**

**Hugs6: Phantom also wrote like half of the last chapter and all of this one, with my editing of course.**

**PW: I know, I'm a genius.**

**Hugs6: She will also be co-hosting with Skylar, Becca and I in season three which, is while not TOO soon in coming, just around the corner like, if I was to be optimistic and vague, My birthday! YAY! And Skylar's name may be changed to Blair. Maybe.**


	23. S2 E9

S2E9

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Smash Mouth,

And Reviewers like you!

Allstar ends and hosts ride up in transformer like cars. (No I did not watch that last night.)

H6: So what? Should I change the theme song because I will. Please comment and tell us what we should do in season three and the totally EPIC season finale. Now I'll tell you what we wil do decidedly in the finale. If you don't want watch this episode skip to the end and I'll tell you what we'll do.

L: That was intense. There apparently is a reason why Maria is banned from driving.

MK: Shut up I'm your ride back too.

B: Bye Leo, see you on the other side.

L: UGH! Now your creeping me out!

SR: That _was_ are plan, right?

MK: GUYS! AGAIN! WE DO NOT PLANT!

B: Um. We do not Plant?

MK: Plan. And anyway, leave all the stupid planting up to Demeter.

B: Good point, who are we interviewing?

MK: Bianca.

NDA: MY SISTER? YOU GOT MY SISTER AND DIDN'T TELL ME?

MK: No I got the girl from cyber chase, who do you think I got of course I got your sister!

BDA: Sup Nico?

NDA: You join the hunters and decide to die leaving me all alone and bitter and the best thing you can think to say is sup?!

BDA: Pretty much.

MK: So, what drove you to leave your ten year old brother and join the hunters?

BDA: He's my little brother. He's annoying.

NDA: HEY!

L: She's right you know…

NDA: No one asked you!

L: Hello? Leo Valdez, fire user and show host? Where can one find respect around here?

B: Check the bottomless pit.

MK: Becca! He's my boyfriend, you really have no right to harass him.

B: Check the contract. *Hands MK contract that convinantly is highlighted*

MK: *Reads aloud* All co-hosts, old and new alike have the right to harass Leo and, WHAT?! Tease Maria about, A. The fact she is Leo's girlfriend and B. The fact she is afraid of spiders?! WHO WROTE THIS?!

SR: You did.

MK: Oh. Yeah.

BDA: Hello?

SR: What's it like to be dead and reincarnated?

BDA: It's interesting… Did I mention my new name is Lola?

NDA: AHA!

B: Aren't you worried he'll track you're new essence down and be annoying?

BDA: Society rotts, there are like ten thousand Lolas.

SR: My world makes so much more sense now…

MK: Mine too… Farewell powdery paradise! We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice…

L: Did you hit your head?

B: It's Owl City lyrics.

L: Again with the owl city!

B: Don't you dare say that! ADAM YOUNG IS AWESOME!

MK: Totally.

B: What is your favorite part of your new life?

BDA: The chance to do things over. I made so many mistakes in my first life.

NDA: You can say that again.

BDA: Yeah but I'm not going to.

L: What's your favorite book?

BDA: Every soul a star yours?

L: The invention of Hugo Cabret. GENIUS!

MK: I introduced him to it.

B: You are such a geek and yet you sound, smug?

MK: One of my many talents. Dare time! I dare you to find Luke's essence and kiss it…

BDA: That is purely evil…

B: The alternate is JB.

BDA: Who said I didn't like evil?

NDA: Bye Bianca! I'll miss you!

BDA: I'll miss you too little one…

MK: NEXT EPISODE! THE FINALE! WE RENTED SPECIAL GUESTS! AND- *Get's muzzled*

B: That's our secret. See you next time, Ciao!

MK: Mmph.

Credits (While Halcyon (fun song, listen to it) plays):

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest stars:

Bianca

Nico

Special thanks too:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Smash mouth

Owl city

* * *

><p><strong>I've rented to awesome girls to guest star, they have some strange yet awesome animals which they will bringing with them and there is a rumor that Becca will be casting a magic spell on MK that will make her change. Who are we interviewing for this EPIC Grand finale? WHOEVER YOU WANT! Well... Probably Someone like Aquilita Cruz and other totally epic people most of which who want to date Leo. Maybe a couple romans.<strong>


	24. Minisode 5! DeviantART and cover art

Minisode!

MK: I'd like to thank Becca for making our new cover art!

L: Featuring me, Skylar, Becca, and Ralph!

MK: *Slaps Leo*

L: Oh and MK.

MK: If you'd like to see the large copy of it check out gingerwriter's deviatnart!

L: And girlwithbook, who is our own director Hugs!

H6: Um, who told you you could host a minisode?

MK: Nobody.

B: Are they advertising for us? That is so lame, it makes us look like we can't get people to look at our art without help.

H6: Um Becca, we can't. Anyway, come see my deviantart! Jake, er Sketch er, Alligator of Doom's picture of a duck is on there!

B: And Hugs keeps writing pointless journals!

H6: And becca made a banana!

B: That makes no sense.

H6: Well you did.

MK: Let's leave them to quibble.

L: Wait, what! Stop pulling me! I don't even know what quibble means!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Becca, epical picture BTW! Please check out my account and give Sketch some love! Woot! Or not. But really, he did draw an awesome duck.<strong>


	25. Minisode 6! I have no idea what I'm doin

Minisode!

H6: Here I am again putting off the season finale! WOOT WOOT!

L: Hey MK, is that a good thing?

MK: *Shrugs* I'm never sure if her ideas are good ones. She decided the show would be called The Leo Valdez show instead of The Maria King show.

L: And that's bad?

MK: Duh.

H6: So remember a while back I, well we, were ranting because SexyandIknowit called my story like LeoCam?

MK: Right.

H6: Well I'm so sorry about that, recently she (?) apologized and because she doesn't actually have an account (that I know of) I couldn't forgiver her on it.

MK: Hugs decided that really it was a compliment because Cimfan really is a brilliant writer and it would be awesome to write like her :).

H6: Yeah, so you're so forgiven and I apologize for over reacting but it was my first flame on this story and I was freaking out.

L: Hello? I feel so unnoticed and alone...

MK: Get used to it bub.

H6: And I promise you guys that the next thing I post on this will be the Season finale.

MK: AND IT WILL BE TOTALLY EPIC!

L: Ditto what she said...

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are probably mad at me... I learned the word ditto first by watching Pokemon, go figure...<strong>


	26. Season two finale! WOOT!

**MWAHAHA I'm epic! I basically did this all on my own with little permission of what I wrote from my interview-ees. Yeah, it's totally epic. Really random and SO much fun to write.**

* * *

><p>Season two season finale!<p>

Allstar ends, hosts ride up on lelephants

MK: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE ARE SO EPIC WE'VE DONE TWO SEASONS!

SR: Amen sister.

B: You know what, I'm so bored, here have Rootbeer Skylar.

L: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

MK: Taylor Swift is Awesome… Ooooh we called it off again last night…

SR: I'm a pretty weasel!

FZ: Haha so am I!

L: I'm scared now…

B: And here comes our special guests, Taffeh. A. Llama. And, Empty Thoughts! Riding in on llamataurs!

ET: We are so awesome…

TAL: True dat.

MK: Today we'll be, for the very least, interviewing Octavian!

C(Crowd): BOO!

O: Well don't hurt yourself applauding.

MK: DON'T TOUCH MY WEBKINZ!

B: Sorry, she's annoying, I'll handle her. *Pulls out wand. Makes MK tiny.

MK: HEY!

L: Cool! Now I can keep my girlfriend in a peanut butter jar!

O: You are sick.

L: She's easier to handle.

O: Ooh, lots of webkinz, I think I'll go murder them!

B: Sorry, first question! *Pulls him back* *Whispers to Leo, "MK is annoying but he's worse…"* Why are you such a jerk?

O: Pardon me?

B: Don't pretend to not be a jerk. We all know you are. Jason told us so.

O: Ugh Jason! I hate that imbecile.

L: Excuse me, did you just call my bestfriend an imbecile?

O: Uh maybe why?

L: *Lights his hand on fire*

B: Wait! Leo, you can murder him after the dare, I dare you to kiss Drew.

O: Okay.

O: Hey babe, wanna kiss.

D: I don't have a boyfriend right now, not that that matters, okay!

D and O: *Kiss*

MK: *From peanut butter jar (clean, thankfully)* And now we interview my annoying half brother, Travis son of Hermes! **(Note, Travis son of Hermes is actually a Fanfiction username)**

TSOH: Hey Ree Ree, in a jam?

MK: It's a peanut butter jar you cretin.

TSOH: Ooh the little dolly knows big words!

MK: When my size is returned I promise your death.

TSOH: Please never return her size.

L: Why do you call her Ree Ree?

TSOH: Muh-ree-uh.

L: _Oh_. I don't get it…

MK: Why are you my boyfriend?

L: Please remember I'm the one with the advantage here.

MK: You wouldn't.

L: Nah I wouldn't, your too hot.

TSOH: GUYS! T RATED SHOW!

SR: That. Was. Fun.

ET: MK! Skylar just hijacked my llamataur.

MK: I'm two inches tall. What do you expect me to do about it?!

TAL: I'll save him!

ET: Her, Taffeh, her.

TAL: I'll Save her!

ET: My hero.

SR: So Travis, why are you so annoying?

TSOH: Genetics.

SR: Ahhhh… Can I have another rootbeer?

B: I value my life so, no.

SR: Hey Travis, do you like rootbeer?

TSOH: Are you kidding me? I love it! Every time I drink it, or even hold a can of it, it reminds Maria of you and she gets a headache!

SR: You get a headache when you think of me? Aww how sweet!

MK: Your Twelcome. BECCA! I am so flaming your stories.

B: No!

L: And she can do it too. Her boyfriend is a fire user.

MK: You don't get flaming do you?

L: Not really no.

B: Let's not explain, he might get power crazy.

SR: Hey Travis I dare you to kill yourself!

TSOH: There has to be an alternative.

SR: *Grins* Justin Bieber. I mean Dustbin Dweeber, sorry.

TSOH: *Dies*

MK: Sorry! Nicole shall now revive you! Well actually, this silence is nice… So, maybe later big bro?

NDA: Yeah. Later. He looks so peaceful, that's a first…

MK: And now we're interviewing Aguilita Cruz!

B: Heh, your voice is squeaky…

MK: I'm going to kill you.

L: Hey, aren't you called Itsi?

AC (Not Annabeth Chase!): Yup!

L: And aren't you that girl I used to date?

AC: Uh huh.

MK: LEO!

L: Hey, I'm all yours now so you can see how it turned out.

AC: I still love you Leo!

MK: Back off, lady.

AC: I don't feel threatened by you.

MK: When my size is returned you will.

N: Cat fight!

B: *Snorts* More like Cat and Mouse fight.

AC (Annabeth chase): *Sobs* My initials are shared by a maniac!

RRG (Random reviewer girl): And it also stands for Air conditioning!

AC and AC: NOT FUNNY!

AC: Did we…?

AC: Just do unison…?

AC and AC: *SOB*

MK: Drama queens. Man, now I can't tell which is which.

L: I'll separate them. Hold on *Saunters up to the ACs* Hey baby.

AC: Ew get away I have a boyfriend loser!

AC: My love!

MK: LEO! THAT DOESN'T HELP!

B: So Itsi, is this the only thing that gets on MK's nerves? If not please share, it's a common interest.

AC: Er… No, this is it. *Get's a whispered message from Hugs* Oh yeah, and Annabeth, Hugs, Maria and I are all afraid of spiders. That fact really bugs her.

B: Man. I wanted ammo.

MK: What's the most stealable thing off you?

AC: My wallet.

MK: Bloody size, I will flame you!

B: *Sob* No! Take my anything! I'll be your slave! Just- don't- flame- my- stories!

MK: Eternal slave?

B: Sure!

MK: Okay!

B: That was easy, wait, Skylar, what did I just promise MK?

SR: To be her eternal slave.

B: Uh oh…

L: Itsi, dare time, this one's from Maria, you have to go to Tartarus and stay there for three minutes, then never try and date me again.

AC: The alternative is JB isn't it?

MK: Twenty four hours of it.

AC: Ciao guys! Ciao Leo…

B: So guys, who did we kidnap for this season finale?

SR: One direction

MK: Owl City.

L: Lots and lots of shabbily dressed cheerleaders…

B: Personally I kidnapped your two friends MK.

MK: Sketch and Freed? Oh no, don't stick them on me, those are Hugs' friends.

S: Sup guys!

H6: Don't say that. And while your at it draw me a duck.

S: Do I have to?

H6: Do you value your body parts?

S: Yes ma'm.

F: FUZZY BLOB!

H6: Freed put your glasses back on. Becca, your in charge make sure no one kills each other and that Sketch draws me a duck.

B: WOOH! I'm in charge! In your face, um, who am I gloating too?

L: I don't care.

MK: Me neither.

SR: Not me.

S: *Looks up* Huh? I'm to busy drawing a duck, what did you say?

F: Fuzzy blob…

MK: Say something normal Freed.

F: Well you're tiny today.

MK: Forget about it, nonsense works, hey, we put up with Skylar..

SR: *Grins* Bacon Puppy…

MK: Right.

AY (Adam Young of Owl City): Can I come out?

LO1D (Liam of One direction): Yeah?

B: You stuck our captives in the closet? How inhumane, I wish I'd thought of it…

MK: It is a big closet. Leo, send the cheerleaders back.

CL (Cheer leaders): What does that spell? Cause we don't know…

L: Yeah your right. Go back to Aphrodite girls.

CL: Huh?

L: School! I mean school! Go back to school girls!

MK: Nice save Leo.

L: Thank you- Oh. Sarcasm.

MK: Right.

B: Sing my puppets sing!

MK: And we were talking about Leo being power crazy.

B: MK! Liam isn't singing for me!

MK: Your whipping him, try Adam.

AY: Get me out of this nut house!

MK: There is no way out Adam…

AY: Who said that? I'm going crazy aren't I?

L: We'll let you out when you sing us a song.

AY: Okay… To my friends who read the blog,

Pour yourselves another eggnog 'cause without you, I don't know where I would be.

Merry comfy cozy Christmas!

From,  
>Owl City<p>

MK: No fair! You sang your shortest song! Becca, whip him.

B: *Whips Adam* Now you can go.

AY and LO1D: *Floor disappears from under them* *Starts falling* AHHHH!

S: DONE! My best duck ever!

MK: Eh. NASA duck was better.

L: I thought you didn't know this guy.

MK: I don't. Hugs just has his art posted on her deviantart account.

S: She didn't post NASA duck. She posted Minecraft duck.

L: LIAR! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MINECRAFT DUCK!

MK: Someone is a minecraft nerd.

SR: Yes, and that someone's name is Maria.

MK: What? Leo got me hooked!

RR: Oh come on. First my laptop, then my clothes **(That was an epic birthday party…)**, now my kids?

MK: Check the closet, and hey, I didn't kidnap them.

L: Um MK?

MK: Oh, yeah, I did…

F: Um, Ha- *Gets slapped by Becca*- I mean hugs, when do we get paid?

H6: Do you actually think I pay any of you? Ha! You can have some ice cream.

F: Pie?

H6: Go for it.

MK: This is boring. I'm going to raid my own Stolen Items museum.

TSOH: Thanks Nicole! Can I help?

MK: No. Don't get ANY ideas buster. Leo, the ropes.

L: How are you going to raid your own museum if you're tiny?

MK: Right. Becca!

B: DON'T TALK TO ME I'M LISTENING TO MAROON FIVE!

L: Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca. Hey Becca.

B: Don't you have anything better to do?

L: Well I would go repeatedly kiss my girl friend but someone turned her into a Lilliputian.

B: Ooh you know a big word! For that I'll turn her back. Plus you are REALLY annoying me.

MK: *Hugs Leo* Thanks Leo!

B: Ahem.

MK: *Chokes* Thanks Becca. Hey Travis, Leo, let's go raid an ice cream shop!

TSOH: In case you haven't noticed, I'm tied to a chair.

MK: Leo the button.

L: *Presses button* This never gets old…

MK: Let's go!

S and F: Thanks loyal viewers, we're almost to one hundred reviews! Please help Hugs achieve her goal!

F: Do we at least get paid for that?

H6: In that supply closet there is one hundred pies, knock yourself out.

S and F: *Runs into supply closet*

H6: *Locks door*

SR: There isn't really any pie in that closet is there?

H6: *Grins* Nope. Come on! Let's go Calamari Narwhal.

SR: Now you're talking.

Credits (While Forget about you plays)

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Guest stars:

Frank Zhang

Empty Thoughts

Taffeh A. Llama

Octavian

Drew

Travis Son of Hermes

Nicole Di Angelo

Aguilita Cruz

Annabeth Chase

Random Reviewer girl

Sketch and Freed

Adam Young

Liam of One direction

Cheer leaders

Rick Riordan

Special thanks to:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Smash mouth

Empty thoughts

Taffeh A. Llama

Travis Son of Hermes

Aguilita Cruz

Owl City

Big time rush

And, others…

* * *

><p><strong>Make my 100 review dream possible! FIVE more! And please suggest things for season three, including a possible new theme song! Thank you! Thank you!<strong>


	27. minisode 7! 100! I love you guys!

Minisode! Yes another one.

H6: 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *Blows kisses*

S: Ew who wants your kisses?

H6: Sketch get back in the closet.

S: Wait, I just wanted to warn reviewers to suggest songs or hugs will be mad and pick some random Owl city song and no one wants that! *Gets shut in closet*

L: He's right, you know.

H6: This is a fascinating place full of booby traps and places I can cram fire users!

L: Really? Cool, but I wonder who that applies to- oh. I'm shutting up now.

MK: You really can work miracles can't you?

H6: No, but no matter how awesome Leo thinks his remote is I have a bigger one.

MK: *Highfive*

B: Now we want to get to two hundred. Or 150. Or 125.

SR: Or 101. Hugs is desperate.

H6: No I'm not!

B: Honey, you're on the verge of tears.

H6: I haven't had my coffee.

SR: You don't drink coffee.

H6: Yeah I'm desperate.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!<strong>


	28. minisode 8! Voting time!

Minisode! Yes another one.

H6: Well phantom is organizing the next episode so I decided to have a vote.

MK: As of now, unless we get any game changing suggestions (You can still suggest) the choices are Owl City's Good time or Plain white T's Our time now (submitted by Becca).

B: Pick me! Pick me!

H6: Unless I get any suggestions I like better the choice is up to you, just reminding you, your reviews matter.

SR: Yes, they do..

H6: Leo insisted that I'm just a kid and Catch my breath are not valid nominees.

B: And honestly it doesn't matter who you are or what you do but if you suggest anything Bieber Hugs will block you. Or worse. Flame you.

H6: This is true.

RFG (Random flamed girl): It's true! She does it! (Not really, but I can)

MK: By the way, aren't you my eternal slave Becca?

B: No.

MK: Okay!

* * *

><p><strong>MK has goldfish memory...<strong>


	29. Season Three episode one!

**This chapter was written by our new co-host Phantom! YEAH! Show her some love, and me cuz I like edited it... And I _post_ it. Booyah.**

* * *

><p>Our new theme song Our time now ends. Hosts suddenly drive into the studio in an Apollo style Maserati. Hosts all have sunglasses on with hipster stuff. Smoke epically "fwooshed" into the studio.<p>

MK: Get away Leo! As the host, I get the microphone. A whole two seasons and you still don't understand yet!

L: ? What language do you speak?

B: *whispers* Don't worry, Leo. This isn't the first time she's gone, Uh.

SR: All you can say is "Uh"?

B: Crazy then? I mean, look at her!

*Camera swerves and you see MK "dancing"*

L: *whistles* I think she broke-

MK: A record for best dancer?

SR: No. But maybe for worst dancer!

B: And maybe even best shaking fit!

SR and B and L: *highfive!*

MK: Anyways, welcome to season three everyone! Let's hear it for another mind boggling and serious session of thought!

L: So helllooo there!

PW (PhantomWhispers): Hey guys.

L: Hi!

SR and B: Welcome!

MK: HOLY HEPHAESTUS. WHO IS THIS?

L: Our new co-host...

MK: He's lying, isn't he?

SR: Well-

MK: I knew it! Guilty, guilty, GUILTY.

PW: Did I make a mistake in accepting that job?

B: Maybe; we get ice cream though.

MK: Guilty!

L: Face it MK; innocent.

*Flashback suddenly occurs*

SR: MK! We gave out some flyers to commercialize our show!

B: Yeah! We got lots of returns to!

MK: *eats ice cream lazily* Yeah. Okay then. Let me just sign it.

L: Here's the paper.

End of flashback.

MK: Oops. Can we just fire her?

SR: Did you read the dirt sentence of that paper?

MK: Nope. Nope. Nope.

B: Too late then. No take backs!

L and PW: IT'S FINAL. MWUAHAHAHA!

MK: Never. I am the ruler of this land! You can't-

PW: Spider!

MK: Eek!

N (Nico): 'Suppers.

B: You brought Hazel!

SR: And Frank!

MK: And th-that-

L: Did you mean sp-

MK: -Am! Spam ham! Yes, right. Um. Hello Mr. Zhang. Levesque.

H (Hazel Levesque) and F (Frank Zhang): Hello!

N: Thanks for the Ice Cream!

MK: !

L: Did you like the Argo II?

B: Yes!

SR: Please say no. I don't want to lose my only penny to Becca.

F: As much as I don't want you to lose that penny, I liked the Argo actually.

H: Me too. It was nice...

MK: Stay away from Leo, but you're fine right now! *turns back* Nico! That's my ice cream!

PW: Hazel, have you always had crushes on elephants?

B: Haha, I get what you mean...

SR: And do you still have some peach preserves and brownies for me?

H: Ummm... Maybe.

PW: Score! MK owes me her ice cream! Hey Nico! Hand that ice cream to this Hades kid!

F: Brownies? I gave those to Becca a while back.

MK: *talking through mouth full of brownies with peach preserves* How come I never found them?

L: No. Way. You did not.

SR: Busted.

B: Nico?

H: I think MK is the culprit here.

F: That's it. It's giant sp-

MK: AAAH!

F: ider time! *morphs*

SR: Look! Something's happening!

L: Woah...

MK: *Slouching in a couch*

F: *Changes back*

B: Ice cream time!

PW: And Dare time!

L: I dare you to eat sock flavored ice cream!

H: Isn't there another option?

F: Yeah; isn't there?

SR: Let's show 'em.

B: *Unveils a dusty cd of JB*

PW: Dusty.

MK: *Now alive again* Of course it is!

L: And there are cobwebs-

MK is now out of order. Please hold.

F: And dust!

B: Hey! Choose your... Choice.

SR: Note, the ice cream is flavored, Leo Sock's

H: No! How dare you?

PW: Because we're cool. Right?

L: Yeah!

B: We'll choose for you! J-

F: No,no,no,no! Ice cream!

H: Who is that guy anyways...

N: ICE CREAM TIME! *Throws a carton at everyone*

L: My- head- is- feeling-

SR:We don't care.

PW: Kindness Day, isn't it?

N: You bet.

MK: Goodbye!

PW and SR: See ya!

L: MY HEAD!

B: Farewell!

F and H: Goodbye!

Credits while Alligator sky (Because that was the one I finally decided on while doing shuffle) plays:

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

PHANTOMWHISPERS!

Guest stars:

Nico

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levasque

Special thanks to:

Rick Riordan

Fan fiction

Plain white T's

Owl city

* * *

><p><strong>So she's already written some of this story, as I already told you, so she's not new to this story entirely.<strong>

**Next we're interviewing Reyna so if like, you want to write it Becca, thanks.**

**But before that I'll be uploading our Christmas party! Yea!**

**Hi Freed. I can guess who you are. You don't have to say. Thank you for****getting off your podex and reading it though. So yeah. Don't worry. You'll be a more interesting character in the Christmas party.**

**AHHH sorry! Published wrong chappie! I am SO embarrassed...**


	30. CHRISTMAS PARTY! YAY!

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS PEEPS!**

* * *

><p>Christmas party! Yay!<p>

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

And Train! (Temporarily for Christmas only)

Shake up Christmas ends, hosts ride up on reindeer.

L: I thought our theme son was Our time now.

MK: It is We're having our Christmas party.

SR: Who are we interviewing? Santa?

MK: Um yeah.

B: Please tell me you didn't kidnap Santa. I was on the Nice list!

PW: Sure, everyone's going to believe THAT

MK: No! Ralph has connections…

L: Oh…

SC: Hohoho!

MK: Am I on the naughty list?

SC: You hold the record. (Line from Rise of the Gaurdians)

MK: Yea!

SR: *To Leo* and you DATE Her.

L: She is hot and was single.

B: Not seeing it.

MK: Hey Leo, what are you getting me for e Christmas?

L: Answer that yourself, make a list.

B: She's gonna become power hungry…

MK: Who wants Apple cider?

Everyone: Me!

SC: Thanks for having me.

B: Pleasure! Nick, can I call you Nick?

SC: Sure…

B: So Nick, what's it like being busy all year?

SC: Busy.

L: What's flying in a sleigh like?

SC: Like flying. Except in a sleigh.

MK: My mind has been blown.

SR: What mind?

MK: Do you LIKE sudden death?

SC: There are reasons you are on the naughty list.

MK: *Grins* *Sips Cider* Mmm this is good.

L: *Apologizes* Her memory is short.

SR: I know. I see you when you're awake. and when you sleep.

B: Sounds like a stalker.

L: Sounds like Maria.

MK: How do you travel the world in one night?

SC: We stop time?

MK: Really you're buddies with Kronos?

SC: No that was sarcasm. Wait, who?

MK: Nothing! Have a cookie!

SC: I'm not going to fall for th- oh those look good!

MK: Thank you I bought them myself.

L: You bought? Not stole?

MK: Yes. I stole the money to buy it.

B: Hey Nick, do the elves really make all the toys?

R: DOWN WITH ELVIN SLAVE LABOR!

SC: You can take that as a yes.

MK: Hey Leo I made the list. Here.

L: *Reads aloud* A partridge in a pair tree, two turtle doves, three French hens, four calling birds, five golden rings, six geese a laying, seven swans a swimming, eight maids a milking, nine ladies dancing, ten Lords a leaping, Eleven pipers piping, twelve drummers drumming… Are you serious?

MK: No! I'm kidding! All I want is whatever. I don't care, build me a robot or something. Some mistletoe would be nice too.

B: Speaking of mistletoe, hey guys look up.

MK: Leo?

L: Right.

MK: *Kisses*

F: Ew! So this doesn't get totally disgusting, I'M FREED AND I'M CRASHING THE PARTY!

S: Did I have to bet the one who dressed up as an elf?

R: Outrage! We do not look like that!

F: Hey, suck it up I'm the one dressed as Rudolph.

SC: And they don't look like that.

S: Whatever. I'm changing.

F: Don't leave me!

MK: *Circles Freed* Prepare to die…

F: Don't kill me! It's Christmas!

MK: Oh yeah. Sorry. Find Sketch will you.

F: I'm getting the impression you don't like me.

MK: Oh of course I do, I just like Quitopher better.

F: Not fair! I made him up!

H6: And I made up MK…

MK: What?

H6: Never mind merry Christmas!

MK: What just happened?

S: Hey guys. And before you ask I drew you a Santa Claus duck.

SC: That doesn't look like me!

S: Duh, it's a duck.

SC: Oh.

B: *To Freed* Who is Quitopher?

F: Quitopher Robin, he's Christopher Robin's son. He has a sister named Red Robin.

Everyone: Yum!

F: Don't disagree with me, that DOES get old.

MK: NEVER! Oh, yeah it kind of does…

F: So am I a more interesting character yet?

SR: Well you are dressed as a reindeer.

PW: Merry Christmas me, with like, hardly ANY speaking parts.

H6: Sorry. I forgot about you.

PW: Hurtful!

H6: Have a gingerbread cookie.

SPF (Sugar plum fairy): I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHA!

MK: I'll help!

L: Well that was weird.

S: Tell me about it.

L: Dude you're still wearing the elf hat!

S: No I'm not, I wear this all the time.

B: Okay…

Credits while Christmas this year plays:

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Phantom Whispers

Guest stars:

Santa Claus

Ralph The minion

Freed

Sketch

Hugs

And the evil sugar plum fairy

special thanks to:

Rick Riordan

Fanfiction

Train

Toby mac.

* * *

><p><strong>So Becca. Now would be a good time to GET OFF YOUR BUTT and write the Reyna interview. Thanks.<strong>


	31. Season three bloopersode 1

**So this a little bloopersode kind of thing that my awesome friend Phantom wrote! The next REAL chapter will be me interviewing a frenemy of mine, hi gamingcraver! (I call him a jerk, pay no mind to that...)**

* * *

><p>MK: *snores*<p>

Theme song blares and confetti falls down large amounts. Green and pink and blue fly everywhere and knocks down stuff.

B: Leo! Shh!

L: Sorry! *turns off music machine* Oh! This one's green!

SR: Leo! Just turn off the confetti! Color doesn't matter!

L: It's so pretty though! Look...

P (Piper): Did you guys bring me here for something or-

B: Shh! Wait!

L: I got it! It's off! Woo HOO!

The lights begin to flicker violently. All hosts rush to their individual chairs as the lights permanently shut down, leaving the studio very, very dark.

B: I can't see!

PW: *walks into studio while eating potato chips* Hey guys! Where's MK?

SR: She's sleeping over there somewhere.

PW: Where?

P: Well, we can't see...

PW: I can. Hades kid, 'members?

L: That is so cool!

B: Unlike fire, hehe.

P: Nice one!

L: Hey!

PW: I'll just yell out to wake her up then. MK WA-

SR: Shh! We're keeping her asleep!

P: Oh good. Explanations.

B: Yes! We're doing inventory an fun stuff today.

L: We're just getting her stolen stuff from earlier. Why can't we just-

P: Leo! I though you knew better! She wouldn't understand. Where's my bottle of water?

PW: Torches! Let's get those!

L: Okay!

SR: Don't you even DARE Leo. It's British for flashlight!

B: Yeah. I don't want to be a marshmallow today! Never take things literally!

L: What- oh.

PW: *lurks around and finds flashlights, handing each person a flashlight and turns one on* BOO.

P: Wow! These flashlights are neat! Oh yeah; agh, scared.

B: I'm no telling you who made them.

SR: What, you considered it?

L: Me! Oh, yours truly! It's so beautiful with it's sleek interior and-

PW: To the closet with all the chains and locks and stuff!

MK: *snores loudly* I know whats up... *snores*

P: That was creepy.

B: No. That's normal.

SR: Does Piper's face look normal?

PW: Shock. That's all.

L: The closet of stolen items!

The theme music begins to hum in the background and all the demigods (minus MK) reach the closet. As the demigods settle into the room, the music stops; MK's snores are heard inside the room.

P: What is this place? Ack! My foot! *steps on more random articles of nonsense*

B: It's MK's stolen stuff room.

SR: Yeah. It's where- MY TENNIS SHOES. HOW DID THEY EVER-?

PW: Shh! We still have to be- WOAH. Is that a Stygian sword?

L: MY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! When did it-?

B: Okay! Time for some fun!

SR: Ahem. Piper, please sit down on that beautiful stolen couch.

P: Which one? There are a lot in here.

PW: The blue one. No, the other. No- yes.

L: Woo! I'll sit in the beanie bag chair! I call dibs!

B: Okay then. *mumbles about wanting to sit in a certain chair* Piper, you know why you're here?

P: Nope.

SR: Well, it means that you were special selected to show up on the special episode. The Leo Valdez Show Minus MK!

PW: The episode in which we recover some valuables! Woohoo, a packet of gum!

L: A special challenge awaits you, Pipes!

P: Hey! Don't call me Pipes!

B: Ahem. Let us begin.

SR: Right. Piper, what's up with Jason and you? *wiggles eyebrow*

P: We're dating... Umm...

L: Pipes! Are you suggesting something? *starts cracking up*

PW: Piper! How dare you do such things!

P: What? No! I asked him where my bracelet was.

SR: And where is it?

P: Here.

PW: Anti-climatic. Humph.

B: No, it's immature really.

L: Really? Don't be a spoil-sport. You know it's funny!

B: No I- Haha!

SR: Leo. Isn't that immature?

P: Leo's busy sliding down the giant slide over there.

PW: When did THAT get here? No. Way. Is that-?

L: A Rollercoaster! I'M FIRST!

P: *whispers*

B: *whispers back* Hey guys?

SR: Yup?

B: Is Piper allowed to give dares?

L: What! I want give her one later!

PW: Chill! You'd get one later!

P: Okay. Everyone, let's go on the rollercoaster and have a dare.

SR: That's it?

P: Nope! I dare ALL of you guys to drink soda and film yourselves on the rollercoaster, while singing "Mary has a little Lamb".

B: Abuse. That's a really mean dare!

L: No kidding! That stolen root beer was mine anyways!

P: We could make it Justin Bieber...

PW: Nope! It's fine. *gives an unstable grin*

Everyone hops into the rollercoaster (excluding Piper) after a bottle of soda drunk by each except Piper. Piper waits on the side as they become settle in. She straps a camera onto the back of the front seat. She gives a sly grin to the glaring hosts of the show. Pressing a button, the rollercoaster begins to climb uphill at a steady pace.

SR: Do we sing now?

P: YES!

PW: Twinkle, Twinkle-

B: What is that? It's supposed o be "Mary had little Lamb".

Rollercoaster steadily begins to near the top of the hill.

SR: Mary- had- a

L: little of lamb!

P: HEY! FLING YOUR ARMS AROUND. IT'S A VIDEO.

PW: *Flings arms like an octopus* LITTLE LAMB!

B: Little lamb. (Oh my gosh we're at the top and it stopped.)

SR: Mary had a-

P: Get ready to sing and whatnot! Oh, glad you had soda!

L: Little- (Rollercoaster!) LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-!

B: WHO's FLEEEEEEEEEEECE!

SR: ACK! My arms AHHHHHHHHH!

SR: AM I SUPPOSED TP NE HURTLING DOWN A HILL AT BEYOND DEMIGOD LEVELS OF ROLLERCOASTER?!

P: Keep singing! *laughs evilly and chews on stolen gum*

PW: WAS WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUTT TTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!

The Rollercoaster (built by the gods) begin to do crazy stuff.

L: AS AADFGHJLFNDDPDIYEYWHQBXNCCOC MMDDKDKISHWJS SNDMCLCPJXHZNZNNZ!

B: DID YOU MEAN- SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUWW WWWWWWWWW!

PW: I THINK HE DIDDDDD.

Rollercoaster stops and Piper greets them sheepishly while they get off the Rollercoaster, faces obviously not void of anger.

SR: I call the beanie bag chair! *plops down*

L: Me too. Uh, the other one! *plops down*

B: Me too! *plops down*

P: Well, Phantom, no more beanie bag chairs left for you! Haha!

PW: I feel appreciated.

L: How did you know we appreciates you?

SR: Was that sarcasm?

L: Maybe...

B: So Piper! Have you been talking much to your cabin mates?

P: Yeah. Everyone's warmed up around me. Except Drew. She isn't here, right?

PW: From what I've heard, she visits from time to time.

P: I should get going-

SR: DARE TIME!

L: My turn first! Okay. Pipes. *smiles 'innocently* I dare you to stand in front of a coke bottle while I put a mento into it.

P: Sugar on clothing is disguisting. Even the APhrodite kids don't have to tell you that.

B: RULES ARE RULES.

P: Fine... But the coincidences are going to be-

Loud snoring is suddenly echoing around the large room.

L: Hey guys! Look! *jumps up and down with large amounts of gold "bling" on himself*

PW: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MK: *Comes in looking like roadkill* *Yawns* Oh hey guys.

B: You're not mad?

MK: I'm okay with ya'll being in here as long as you don't take anything. It won't remain on you person very long anyway, I'll just steal it back.

L: True, she will.

MK: Just put the mentos in the pop Leo.

PW: How does she know about that?!

MK: I know all.

SR: She has video cameras. *Looks at coke bottle* Can I drink that? *Lunges at soda*

L: NO! I put mentos in that!

SR: *Gets drenched in soda* I'm. Going. To. Kill. You. Leo!

MK: *Whines* But that's my job!

SR: *Chases Leo out of the room*

MK: LEO! THAT'S MY BLING! SO HELP ME I WILL TAZE YOU!

PW: I wrote this... I'm awesome. Well. I wrote most of it... I didn't write the part where I'm saying I wrote this...

B: *Rolls eyes* Just shut up and end the show.

PW: How can I end the show and shut up at the same time...?

B: The show is over. Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Becca does a Reyna chapter after my gamingcraver interview! Then I'm interviewing my friend Mitchy! Yay!<strong>


	32. S3 E2

**Short chapter, sorry, I was in a hurry. SMILES! Becca, so help me, you are writing the next chapter! YOU ARE! And now break is over, great. Hmmph.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Ralph, Hugs, and Ree Ree are mine. Everyone else everyone else gets to take the blame for.**

* * *

><p>S3E2<p>

This show was brought to you by:

Rick Riordan!

Leo Valdez,

Fanfiction,

Plain white T's

Our time now ends, hosts are standing on the ceiling.

PW: So we're standing on the ceiling. Yet the furniture remains on the floor. Which is now the ceiling so…

L: Yeah we had to bolt the furniture to the ground when Maria tried to steal it.

B: Oh… And I thought it was magical…

MK: It's that too.

SR: DANCING DOUGHNUTS!

MK: Before you say anything stupid Leo, I see you opening your mouth to start to speak, I want to applaud Hugs for getting as all into the first five sentences, with no interruptions. You're brilliant, and you actually cued all of us on time.

PW: Um, MK cuing is your job.

B: *To Phantom* Shush, we try to humor her because her mental stability is failing.

L: Brace yourselves guys, gravity switch.

H6: Thanks for the smatter of applause Ree Ree, would you allow me to introduce our next guest?

Everyone: *Shrugs* Sure.

H6: Because my collaborator, who I will not name (It was PeaceLoveAndCheese) didn't get back to me with the episode we'll be interviewing a nice jerk I know named pokeman. Introducing GamingCraver129! Who is named-

GC129: That's not important right now Huggy.

MK: Did he seriously just call her that?

L: He's going to die…

H6: I'm only NOT going to kill him because he acknowledge the pairing Leo/Maria.

MK: I like him then.

H6: Don't he can be a jerk. Bye guys!

GC129: So. Hi. Do you like my pokemon?

L: Eh. Ponita is better.

B: You just like her because she is a fire horse. Ditto for me.

MK: STOP! Pokeman. What's up with your tv show? You're not trying to copy THIS are you?

GC129: Nah. You'll notice mine is shorter and specifically devoted to the idiocy of characters. Like Leo.

L: Hey!

MK: He's right.

L: Hey- Yeah… He is… You realize that the only reason that your story is any good at all is because Hugs6 constantly criticized it right?

GC129: SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU DIE! I HAVE MAGICAL POWERS YOU DEMIGOD SCUM!

B: *To Skylar* He realizes he, as a son of ATHENA, doesn't have any magical powers right?

SR: I think he might be crazier than MK.

MK: *Pounces on a possum*

SR: And never mind.

MK: What's up with the Elite writers thing?

GC129: *Annoyed* Elite Writer Team. Hugs is a part of it. She can tell you.

H6: Oh no gaming guy, this is YOUR project.

GC129: *Sighs* Fine. We could do a crossover of pjo and kh, we are characters, we each take turns doing chapters if/when the characters meet, then we just tell each other what they say, it's not as complicated as it sounds, though.

H6: I think we need one more person to do it, so the spot goes to the first bidder! (Whoever asks first…)

L: DARE TIME! You, dangling over shark infested Lava.

GC129: How is that even possible?

MK: You as a show producer should know not to question the magic of television.

GC129: True, and since I know the alternative is JB, I'll do it.

MK: I've always wanted to do this…

GC129: You're putting me in the hands of an inexperienced person?! My life is on the stake!

B: *Cheerfully* Don't worry Carter! If you die we have Phantom to revive you!

PW: I don't know how to do that… But I'll do it anyway!

SR: Yay!

GC129: I'm going to die! *Wails*

R: While they're over there roasting Carter I'm going to end the show! Wow, this wasn't as much fun as I thought…

Credits while Free fallin' plays:

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Phantom Whispers

Guest stars:

Hugs

Gamingcraver129

And Ralph

special thanks to:

Rick Riordan

Fanfiction

Plain white T's

John Mayer

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHHAHA!<strong>


	33. Public announcement!

**PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT WHILE WE WAIT FOR BECCA TO GET OFF HER BUTT! YAY! AND TO KICK IT OFF I'M MAKING IT LOOK COOL!**

* * *

><p>H6: I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA!<p>

MK: Which you thought up three months ago.

H6: Hey sorry I thought a certain ginger would get off her butt before this.

L: I'M EATING PIE!

MK: Sweetie, no one cares. Can I have some?

H6: Pie is not the point of this message GUYS. THE POINT OF THIS MESSAGE, sorry, out of caps, is, that I'm having another epicsode!

B: That's it? I was so anticipating something awesome...

H6: Shush it! You're on probation until I get that episode. REYNA INTERVIEW! Can you not get that through your head? I don't even care how you get Reyna! You can kidnap her for all I care!

B: Kidnapping is fun... *Takes Raccoon minions and leaves* COME MY MINIONS!

L: Did you know that a pack of raccoons is called a gaze?

MK: Cool... *Eats Popcorn*

SR: BUT that's not the coolest part of the epicsode, tell em!

H6: It will totally be based off what my readers want! A pool of melted chocolate? I ALREADY HAVE IT! You want ME to interview YOU? Got it! ANYTHING AT ALL! Unless it's totally stupid and then you'll just be out of luck.

S: Submit ideas or there's a chance I will be killed painfully! Well, Freed will. She can't kill me. I'm her illustrator.

F: AND CHECK OUT LINC CARTER WHO HAS A TOTALLY AWESOME STORY AND HAPPENS TO BE ME! BACON! OR FREED! OR WHATEVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Random but I had to get something written here.<strong>


	34. S3 E3

_Our Time Now _finishes playing. A single spotlight lights up the stage. Becca steps into the circle of light.

B: HEY HEY HEY!

Everyone Else: HEY!

B: What?

Everyone Else: SHUT UP!

B: Fine. *Whispers* Hey fanfiction audience! Right now, you might be wondering where the rest of the cast is. WELL I'LL TELL YOU!

Everyone Else: BECCA!

B: Oops. Anyway, we all had a lock-in at the studio last night. And pulled an all nighter that went a little something like this...

_5 Hours Earlier..._

Skylar had somehow discovered the secret location of the soda.

"FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"Ermegerd, Skylar, calm down!" screamed Maria, who wasn't exactly being calm herself at the moment, as she had just stuffed herself full of ice cream cake and was currently trying to get the coatrack to make out with her so she could make Leo jealous.

The latter was, in fact, making out with a very confused goat named Edith, whose goat boyfriend, Charlie, was eating Leo's shoelaces.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNS!"

"ARE EVIL!" Becca screamed, before passing out onto a pile of beanbags. She never could stay awake after 2 am.

Seeing this, Maria grabbed a Sharpie from her pocket. "DOODLE TIME!" She ran over, but instead of trying to draw on the sleeping person which would have been an insanely hilarious prank, she decided to go make out with a wall, leaving her Sharpie lying on the floor.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Becca sleep-crawled over to the Sharpie and put it into her pocket...

Leo suddenly decided that he was going to try and find Narnia, no matter how many wardrobes he had to look through... so he went and locked himself in the janitor's closet and started talking to the mop.

"Oh! Aslan! Have you come to take me to Narnia! RAWR!"

Unsurprisingly, the mop didn't say anything.

As Maria finished licking-excuse me, _perusing-_ the wall, she decided that the next best course of action was to go and try to steal everyone's shoes off of their feet as they went about their various activities. After stealing Becca's shoes with much ease (considering she was asleep), grabbing Skylar's sandals (which had somehow ended up in the punch bowl) and unsuccessfully trying to find Leo and steal his Vans, she decided that shoes would make lovely bombs and started filling them with Jell-O and pelting them at random fictional characters (as she stole _their_ shoes).

About twenty minutes later, the neighbors had called the police and placed the entire studio on house arrest.

And so everyone decided that it would be a lovely idea to go to sleep.

Just then, Becca woke up.

"HEY EVERYONE... what happened...?"

_Back to the present..._

B: And so I stole everyone's microphone headsets!

L: *Talking in sleep.* Waffles ate my socks...

B: Well, except for Leo. He's a sleep talker and so I thought it would be amusing to have whatever he says broadcast to the entire WORLD... or entire audience who's reading this... anyway, today, our special guest is that belle of Bellona, the woman of war, the princess praetor, the... um... Reyna, daughter of Bellona!

*Applause*

R: Hey all!

*Applause*

B: Welcome to the show, Reyna!

*Applause*

R: Um...

*Applause*

B: Oh dang it! Leo rolled over on the remote. *Digs the remote out from under Leo's body.*

R: Oh good. The applause was starting to annoy me.

B: So, Reyna, do you like pranks?

R: Do I like pranks? There was this one time when I stole all of Jason's clothes except for his armor and hid them in his father's temple and another time when I took all of Octavian's stuffed animals except for his pillow pet, Miss Princess Sparkle Rainbows-oh! And another time when I swapped Dakota's Kool-Ade out for Crystal Light!

B: ...okay then. I'll take it that you want to help me have a little fun. *Pulls out Sharpie.* Evil laughter... mwa ha ha ha ha hA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

R: ... I won't ask.

B: Better not.

R: Yeah...

B: Let's go draw!

R: Best moment of my life!

*Fifteen minutes later...*

MK: *Yawns* Oh... that was a good nap... now back to the show!

L: *Snoring*

S: Five more minutes mommy...

MK: Get up guys.

S: Fine...

L: *Snoring*

MK: LEO! *Kicks Leo in the side.*

L: I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh...

S: Um... Leo?

L: What? OH MY GODS!

S: What?

L: You... your... yuh... yuh... *Bursts out laughing* YOUR FACE!

S: ... Leo, I'm going to put this bluntly.

L: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

S: You look like Harry Potter.

L: HA HA HA HA HA H- what?

S: You look like Harry Potter.

L: Yeah, well, you look like a cat.

S: *Runs over to the mirror* OH MY GODS! WHO DID THIS?

L: *Runs over as well.* MY FAAAAAACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAAAAACE!

MK: *Comes over and slaps him* SNAP OUT OF IT!

L and S: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

MK: What? *Looks in the mirror and realizes she has an entire mural drawn across her face with the words, "BECCA AND REYNA RULZ!" in the middle* I'M GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!

L: Please not me...

MK: *Punches him into a wall.* I feel better now.

*Meanwhile*

B and Reyna are hiding in a closet watching the others on the security camera monitors.

B: Oh my gods, this is awesome!

R: You, my friend, are a GENIUS!

B: Thank you thank you. I suppose I should actually do the interview now.

R: Okay.

B: So- *MK, L, and S burst into the closet wielding numerous torture devices.*

MK: Here you are...

B: Um... hi guys. Now, you know, you have no proof... oh, Maria, please don't get violent... OW! THAT'S MY HAIR! HEY! GET OFF OF ME! HELP! LEO, YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME RIGHT? HEEEEELLLLLLP!

R: I take it back, THIS is the best moment of my life.

*Five minutes later*

B: Um... guys? *She is locked in a small dark room* Guys? Hello? Wait a minute... what's that sound... oh... oh... NO PLEASE NO!

Radio: IF I WAS YOUR BOOOOOYYYYYYFFRRRIIIIEEEEEND !

B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HH!

* * *

><p><strong>Becca apologizes. She was very hard on herself, trust me. See? SHE MADE HERSELF LISTEN TO JB! Okay, so no Reyna interview was done, but that was INSANE fun... Wasn't it?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed... Give some love to Becca who is STILL beating herself up...**

**Also... Becca, you have two pictures due to me and Luny. Pay up or I'll... *Lights go down low and she whispers as if saying a curse word* flame your stories...**


	35. Season 3 EPICSODE!

**Well, you guys must hate me for not updating in a million years, but I'm really really sorry I only just got it finished over break and I'm stupid at updating, and NO ONE IN THE UNIVERSE HELPED ME AT ALL.**

* * *

><p>THE EPICSODE TWO!<p>

MK: WE HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!

L: YEAH! HUGS CHANGED HER AVVIE!

MK: *Slaps Leo* Bad Leo. That's not important news. The important news is we're adding Freed and Sketch, AND Ralph to the cast! YEAH! As background characters, mind you. Background characters.

F, S, and R: *Pouting* WE WANNA BE CO-HOSTS!

H6: Guys, if I got another co-host we'd have to kick Leo out, thus rendering the show completely pointless.

L: I am so confused.

H6: In other news we have lots of buttered popcorn. Here's some shout outs:

Shout out to Cuty, Mitchy, Black, and other people. Okay, that was bad… And people who wear hats.

MK: We're not interviewing anyone today.

SR: We're interviewing everyone. They will be short interviews. Starting with a redo of Carter, formerly gamingcraver129!

C: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!

H6: I got the Son of Sobek book. It was good. what's your name?

C: They know it. It's Carter.

B: Interview's over!

H6: I fell like we're cheating the audience, so we might as well… Um, I wait, old on…. What was my line MK?

MK: I remember, TODAY IS HUZZAH DAY! I think Roxy and I talked about it. Actually, Roxy had a lot to do with this episode. I'm reading from the script, should I stop H?

H6: Yeah, you're fine. I remember, hold on. In fact, I completely recorded a scene where our animals AND RALPH, the awesome guy, were talking and playing. I think you'll like it.

*Tina salutes*

*Merlin licks her*

*She laughs and steps away timidly*

*Merlin is sad* rof ruf ref. (Translation, you don't like me.)

*Tina hugs Merlin*

Merlin: *Happy again!*

Tina - *Starts playing tag*

Merlin: WROOF! (Translation: TAG!)  
>Okay. Dog translator on.<br>Merlin: Wow... I can speak normally!

Tina hasn't got a translator...  
>Tina - *She chases Merlin*<p>

She can have one if you want. *Offers translator*  
>Merlin: *Gets tackled* *Whimpers*<p>

Thanks. *applies translator*  
>Tina - Oh! Tag! *runs off*<p>

Merlin: *Tags Spider the hellhound*

Tina - Hello Spider! New player! *Swings on a tree nearby*

Merlin: *Hiding*

Tina - *keeping out of reach*

Spider: Ya'll are no fun.

Tina - You do realize Merlin is down their right? *taunts Spider*

Spider: *Hunting Merlin*

Merlin: *Yelps* No fair!

Tina - Ok then... *drops then scampers over in the opposite direction*

Merlin: *Running away*

Tina - *Laughing/monkey sounding to herself as she tries to hide*

Merlin: DON'T ABANDON ME!

Tina - Come to me!

Merlin: *Running*

Tina -* beckons to come faster*

Merlin: *Tripping over his paws*

Tina - Hurry!

Merlin: *Gets caught* I see a bright light...

Tina - That's not normal... *stalks spider*

Merlin: Good by cruel world...

Tina - *falls for it* Don't die!

Merlin: Tag, you're it.

Tina - NOT A PROBLEM! *jumps onto spider* Tag!

Spider: *Bored* Can we play something else?

Tina - sure, what do you wanna play merlin?

Merlin: Mafia, but we don't have enough creatures.

Tina - No... We don't...

Mochi: I'll play.

Merlin: Still not enough.

Spice - Me too  
>Tina - Hmm... Getting there...<p>

One more. Ralph, wanna play?

Tina+Spice - Please!

Ralph: *Shrugs* Kay. What are we playing?

Tina - Mafia. Sound fun?

Ralph: *Chuckling* Love it.

Spice - Umm... How do we play?

Ralph: *Explains* One person is mafia, he/she can kill people. One person is Nurse, who can save people or themselves. Another person is Sheriff, who can... Well... look it up.

Tina - Don't worry, ill explain it to her *goes off to the side with Spice*

Ralph: Good.

Tina - Hang on... We don't have cards

Ralph: Who needs cards? I'm confused. Let's play Clue.

Spice - We don't have the board game

Ralph: *Makes it materialize* I'm awesome like that.

Tina - Lets play then! You go first Ralph

Ralph: *Sarcastically* Merlin in the library with the knife.  
>Merlin: *Pouting* I'm innocent!<p>

Spice - *Snickers* Tina in the ballroom with the candlestick

Spider: *Howls* FINE! I DID IT! I'M GUILTY!

Tina - Well that was easy

Spider: *Sobbing* Please don't lock me up...  
>Ralph: Who wants to explain that this is just a game?<p>

Spice - Don't worry Spider, nothing is going to happen  
>Tina - *Sighs dramatically*<p>

Merlin: *Somehow making popcorn*

Tina - May have some? But don't give any to Spice...  
>Spice - Makes me loopy!<p>

Merlin: *Gives Tina popcorn*

Tina - Nice  
>Spice - I can have dreams...<p>

Merlin: Okay.

Tina - Sorry about her...  
>Spice - Do NOT apologize for me!<p>

Merlin: *Scared*

Spice - Sorry... *creeps away in shame*

Merlin: It's okay.

Tina - Come back now *Hugs Spice*

Merlin: *Quietly* I wanna hug...

Spice - Come here! *Holds arms open*

Merlin: *Being hugged*

L: I also have to say HIIIIIIIIIII to a friend of ours, FELIX SON OF HECATE! Oh yeah, he's awesome! And he agreed to be on the show!

FSOH: Hullo!

L: Sup. So, I implore you to check out his stories, which are short but getting better. Also, he's going to have a show like ours where Maria and I are pitted against each other! YAY!

MK: *Face palm* Leo, why are you happy?

B: By the way… We forgot to have an awesome beginning song and entrance, to make up for that Freed, Ralph, And Sketch (No, we're not putting you last on purpose, sheesh) are going to ride in on lelephants while an awesome song plays! Um… I don't know what that song is.

MK: The song is Around in Circles by Tenth avenue north.

B: Right.

Mitchy: I have a kitten named Ralph Junior.

RJ: I shall take over the world. Mwahaha.

M: *Stalking Leo*

MK: Sup Mitchy. Do you still want to split Leo in half so we can both have him?

M: Yeah!

L: *Hiding…* Help!

MK: *Evil grin*

RJ: World domination… lalala…

H6: I just want to tell you guys about the best person on earth, live long eat waffles, who we're interviewing for real today… So like I asked about a billion people for help with this and he's the only real life person who gave a real suggestion and I didn't even ask him… So, Live long eat waffles guys!

*Applause*

LLEW: WOOH!

MK: So, Waffles, can I call you waffles?

L: *Gritted teeth* Stop flirting.

MK: *Innocent* Not flirting.

LLEW: Yeah, you can call me waffles.

MK: So Waffles, what's the most stealable thing off you?

W: Um… I think my shoes?

MK: *Steals shoes* Done!

L: *Jealous* She's totally flirting…

B: Yup! I heard she was gonna break up with you and run away with him!

L: *Panicky*

B: I'm kidding Valdez. So, Waffles, how are you enjoying Fanfiction so far?

W: Hugs is basically my only friend other than the person who started me on it, who is my real life bff.

MK: *Shocked* WHAT?! GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOU MUST BECOME WAFFLES FRIEND!

SR: Phantom, I think we've been forgotten.

PW: I think we have. Want to mess around with water balloons?

SR: Five bucks if you hit MK with one.

PW: *Hits MK with a water balloon* Pay up.

SR: Ohhhhhhhh... You thought… I see. I meant you pay ME five bucks if you hit her.

MK: *Angry* Phantom… You'll wake up dead…

PW: My dad is Hades.

MK: *Mumbles* Sorry… *Grovels at Phantom's feet*

L: *Smirks* Butt kisser.

MK: I don't like uncertain death and Hades is the lord of it!

L: *Hugs her from behind* You won't die. Just stop flirting with waffles.

MK: Huh? Oh yeah, Waffles! We should continue interviewing you…

L: Nah, let's just get to the dare! I dare you to run around in only your underwear while balancing a… Screw driver on your nose while covered completely in mayonnaise.

MK: Ew… Mayonnaise.

SR: That's what disturbs you, that he'll be covered in mayonnaise? Not the fact that he'll be mostly naked?!

MK: *Shrugs* I've seen Travis is only his underwear.

B: *Gags* Thank you for that image.

MK: *Holds up a hand with a smirk* No prob Becca.

FSOH: Waffles… Let's get out of here. I'm totally bored and forgotten.

MK: Oh yeah, Waffles and Felix are best friends! Forgot to mention dat.

H6: And guys guess what I have the sea of monster movie now!

P: They made a movie about the sea of monsters?

H6: Er…

PW: *Whistles* Awkward…

B: I. AM. A. WAFFLE.

H6: PAY HOMAGE TO CHRISTMAS.

W: No, I'm a waffle.

MK: I eat waffles.

B: Totally not a waffle then.

W: *Hiding*

H6: Hey! I ate a waffle once!

L: NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOU GINGER!

G(Ginger): ButIloveyouandohmygoodnessyou'resohotcanIhaveyourtoolbeltohpleaseohpleasekissmenow!

H6: I shouldn't have invited Ginger…

MK: *FUMES*

L: *Smooches Ginger*

G: *Dies of happiness, but keeps talking* -Kissedme!Leomarrymeyou'remineIloveyouIlikeyourrightsidebetter,ponies!Andpuppies anddivergantohmygoodnessguysreaddivergantand…

MK: *Shoots Ginger* *Glares at Leo*

L: *Shrugs* I thought it would shut her up.

MK: *Pouty*

S: Well I feel forgotten.

MK: *Dumps Ice cream on Skylar's Face*

S: So I'm not forgotten- just mistreated.

H6: You signed a contract!

S: …Right…

Sketch: We still co-hosts, right?

H6: *Shoves Sketch* IDIOT. You are a back ground character. I WILL MAKE YOU INTO A GNOME.

Sketch: *Pouty*

Freed: I want candy.

L: *Clicks button and andy is dumped on Freed*

MK: *Cheers* YAY CHARACTER VIOLENCE!

Sketch: Why a gnome...?

HG: SHUDDUP. So guys! Comment and tell us what you'd rat us on a scale from 1 to 10.

B; We would appreciate your answer in the form of a song.

M: From Les Miserables.

H6: Mitchy, who said you were allowed in here?

M: You?

B: A song.

M: From-

H6: A number will do fine.

B: A musical number.

M: From- *Gets tackled by hugs*

L: Do you guys want Pizza?

M: SAM BRADDOCK IS MY HUSBAND*

H6: *Maiming Mitchy*

Every one else: Yeah... Pizza...

Credits (Best I've ever had plays) :

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Phantom Whispers

Sketch

Freed

Ralph

Guest stars:

Hugs

sonofathena129

kronos finick son of saturn

Mitchy and RJ (R.I.P. RJ, we miss you.)

Merlin, Tina, and spice.

Felix

Special thanks to:

Rick Riordan

Fanfiction

Tenth Avenue North

Gavin Degraw

And Reviewers like you.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS DON'T KILL ME I SWEAR THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED 16/14 (BTW GUYS IT 2014!) BUT FANFICTION IS GLITCHY AND ITS STUPID!**

**Also, I love you all, and listen to music, just DO IT.**


	36. S3 E6

**This is an interview of a very good demigod friend of mine who is a serious fangirl, should date Uriah instead of Leo, and is AKA Ginger from the Epicsode who isn't actually dead! Yay!**

* * *

><p>SEASON 3 EPISODE 6!<p>

H6: So in case you noticed we skipped an episode. We actually LOST all of the film for our interview with Dakota. I'm pretty sure Maria stole it. Sorry guys! If we find it it will be up or we'll redo it but if we do the results will be disastrous, so yeah. :D

*Our time plays, hosts ride in on a really epic roller coaster*

B: Yay!

SR: WOOHOO!

MK: *sulking*

L: *Awkwardly comforts her*

MK: Why are we interviewing my mortal enemy? Why'd you bring her back from the dead?

G: Because I'm fabulous!

MK: *growls* I'll shoot you again.

H6: No. Bad MK. Ginger is my friend and we don't shoot my friends.

SR: But I saw you shooting Freed just last week...

H6: SHUSH.

PW: ...I feel relatively forgotten...

MK: This isn't about you Phantom. That mean Ginger is trying to steal my Leo.

L: And now I'm a possession.

G: *Flirts* Are you a ninety degree angle? Because you're SO right.

MK: *To Ginger* Are you a murder victim? Because you're SO DEAD! *attempts to tackle Ginger*

L: *Holds her back* *Whispers* Listen... Sweetheart. I love you. You have nothing to worry about. *Kisses her*

SR: *Drops water balloon on smooching couple* Oops!

MK: *dripping* Lets runaway together, away from these merciless creatures we called friends.

G: Ahem? Aren't you supposed to interview to me?

PW: Okay... What's your favorite color?

G: Pink!

SR: *Keeping a wary eye on Maria* What's your fandom?

G: Mortal instruments, Divergent, Percy Jackson, FAULT IN OUR STARS, OH AND I'M A WHOVIAN! Etcetera. *Smiles fangirlishly creepily*

MK: *Sobs hysterically* WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A FANGIRL TOO?! I'M GOING TO LOSE LEO!

L: No. You're not. Why don't you ask her what the most stealable item of her is?

MK: What's the most stealable item off you? *sniffles*

G: *Smirks* My picture of me and Leo kissing.

MK: *Runs crying from studio*

L: Uh, dare time. 20 minutes in the box *Points to small cramped box* with JB playing. I'm going to find MK.

*Switches to handheld camera*

L: Maria? Maria! Come on MK. You know I love you. Please come out.

MK: *Takes magical hat off* *Visable* B-but, she's prettier then me... You'd love her more...

L: Its not possible. I love you too much.

MK: Really?

L: Of course. *Sets camera down* *Dries her tears* Lets go back.

MK: *hugs him* I'd rather not. Just kiss me please.

SR: *Water balloons* *Maniacal laughter*

MK: Kiss me when I'm done killing her.

B: HEY! I ONLY HAD ONE LINE!

G: Guys?! This box is dark and JB is playing and its horrible!

MK: *Kicks box* Good.

Credits Love story plays:

Cast:

Skylar

Becca

Leo

Maria King

Phantom Whispers

Guest stars:

Ginger

Hugs

special thanks to:

Rick Riordan

Fanfiction

Plain white T's

Taylor Swift

And reviewers like y

* * *

><p><strong>Line up guys! Who wants to write the next episode? Literally, I don't care. You guys can write it I really don't care. Anyway, so I hope you guys enjoyed that, Please review! 17 more till 200 and if we get to 200 everyone gets a prize!<strong>

**:D**

**So, if you want to help me write the next chapter by giving suggestions (for literally anything), go for it!**


	37. Minisode of epicness

H6: *points a gun at everyone with a crazed look in her face* NO NEW EPISODE UNTIL NINE PEOPLE REVIEW. GO GO GO GO GO.

MK: *Eating a weasel burrito* And I thought I was crazy.

L: *says lovingly, "you are"*

MK: *Beams*

N: But I wanna do my episode!

PW: Too bad little brother H6 won't produce anything until she gets her way. The best you can hope for is that she puts down that menacing gun.

B: I like pie.

SR: And people care why?

L: Aquí todo el mundo es una locura

MK: I love you too!

L: *face palm* that's not what that means.

S: AM I DEAD?

F: Yes shut up.

R: I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DATE BOB HUGS. I LOVE YOU?

H6: *drops gun* Whoa really? Cool...

**So anyways! Nine reviews! JUST NINE REVIEWS and I'll write an episode where NICO TAKES OVER.**


	38. S3 E7 Thanksgiving episode

**New co-host guys! We'll play it survivorishly, if you like him he'll stay if you don't like him we'll boot him off the island. er, show. **

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah blah blah. He wrote the first part of this.**

* * *

><p>H6: Took you long enough...<p>

L: You can't expect me to move a ton of bricks in less then an hour without machinery!

H6: You weren't supposed to prank me.

T (Thomas): guys, the cameras are on!

L: what? Oh.

MK: And we have now found an excellent example of when- SQUIRRLE!

PW: looks like our cues will be off today...

SR: Hugs6, why is that guy in my seat?! *points at Thomas*

H6: Oh, right. Your ccontract's ended.

SR: yay! Now I can leave with my awesome son of Aphrodite! *leaves*

L: and she just ignored Thomas...

MK: THE SQUIRREL GOT AWAY!

PW: we don't care...

L: well, to explain Thomas... he's the new co-host. Maria was supposed to introduce him, but:

MK: I will find you squirrel.

B: I'll restrain her.

S (Spider): Maria, I got the squirrel!

MK: yay!

B: awkward...

H6: *nervous* *mutters to herself* why did I trust that idiotic-

*ALL HOSTS DISAPPEAR*

H6: *relieved* oh good... we wouldn't have much of an episode if he didn't show up.

N: *walks in*

*I walk alone by green day plays*

*applause*

N: thank you, thank you...

N: anyway, today I have several interesting things planned-

MK: we don't do plans!

T: sucks to be you.

N: anyway, they'll all play out into one very interesting picture.

T: unless Maria ruins it for you...

B: Phantom and I will be going. After all, Nico is supposed to be hosting this episode. *leaves, followed by PW*

N: you three peave to, go on.

T: *leaves*

MK: never!

L: come on, Mary!

MK: don't call me that!

L: just come on!

MK: nope!

H6: I'll make you listen to JB...

MK: I'm leaving!

*L and MK leave*

N: anyway, our first guest is-

*a cat darts out from backstage*

N: that was weird. Anyway, first I'll be talking to Reyna as her interview never really happened.

R: good.

N: Reyna, what is your fagorite color?

R: purple.

MK: what is the most stealable thing on you?!

R: not answering.

N: anyway, what is your worst fear?

R: if I have to answer that I'll punch your lights out.

N: this is crazy...

L: do the dare...

N: right! Reyna, Leo, make sure you understand that it's Leo's idea, not mine. Leo dares you to try to sing Let it Go for the credits.

R: since I know I'll have to listen to JB if I refuse, I'll do it.

N: great! And now onto our next interviewee, Bob!

Bob: hi!

N: good to see you!

Bob: good to be out of Tartarus.

N: wait, what?!

PJ and AC: he helped us get out but had to stay in himself.

N: ah. How's, um, how's Tartarus?

Bob: depressing, but I find hope when I think of Percy.

N: right, here's your dare: Maria dares you to eat a rock.

Bob: my brother did, don't see why I can't. *eats a rock*

N: and onto the final interviewee, Steve the Janitor!

STJ: thank you.

N: so, Steve, are you transexual?

STJ: what kind of a question is that?

N: Leo wrote that question, not me.

STJ: oh. I'm not transexual, thank you very much. I'll just take that JB CD and go. *leaves*

MK: does our janitor like JB?

H6: I hope not...

T: well, audience. That was weird. Remember, Reyna, you have to sing Let it Go for the lyrics.

R: *growls*

H6: Where am I? What's happening? GUYS IM SCARED.

R: Thomas took over the show and I have to sing let it go. BUT I DON'T WANNA LET IT GO.

T: You don't want to let it go? Well do you-

L: *Tackles him* DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT.

T: *Sings* DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOW MAN

MK: *starts crying*'

L: AND THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T SAY IT YOU IGNORAMUS.

MK: *sniffles*

Calypso: *flirts at Leo*

MK: *pulls out a gun*

N: I feel irrelevant. Where's Phantom?

H6: I think she died. Its literally been almost two months. I'm worried.

N: Ummmmmm... So can I continue interviewing people?

MK: No, because I have a button.

N: What does that have to do with anything?

MK: *cries* respect the button okay? I love him.

L: I thought you loved me...

MK: IM CHEATING ON YOU WITH THE BUTTON.

L: If you were normal I'd feel bad. But its almost one am so Imma let it slide.

T: Is anyone here normal?

B: NOPE HI I LIKE PIE AND I WANNA BUILD A SNOW MAN. ALSO. BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH.

MK: *to leo* Can I have soda?

L: No.

MK: Coffee?

L: No.

MK: Monster? *holds up monster* *proceeds to guzzle monster*

L: *holds head* Oh no oh no oh no she'll keep me up all night oh no why who gave her monster... I bet it was Skylar stupid skylar... *hurting inside* Maria just press the button already.

R: So I don't have to sing let it go...?

L: No go away.

N: I _AM_ irrelevant. Good to know...

MK: WAIT YOU MEAN I CAN PUSH THE BUTTON NOW?

L: Yeah, its after midnight so go ahead.

MK: *presses button* *big banner that says Happy Thanksgiving*HAPPY THANKSGIVING HAPPY THANKSGIVING HAPPY WEIRD RELATIVES DAY GO EAT TURKEY AND GIVE ME MONSTER HO HO HO.

L: Oh goodness...

Credits roll

I've got plenty to be thankful for from Holiday Inn plays.

I'm too lazy to write out the credits

Thomas is a co-host, Becca's alive but Phantom and Skyler aren't, Sketch, Freed, and Ralph are all doing fine.

It really is almost one AM and I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys this is my facebook page, get on it, say MK sent you and everyone who does will get a shout out on the next episode. :D pagesPJO-and-HoO-Fandom/239721752903943?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**


	39. The second Christmas episode in season 3

**Christmas episode- AGAIN.**

* * *

><p>*Light of Christmas, Owl city plays (BEST CHRISTMAS SONG EVER.) hosts kind of just stand there, except they are in the middle of a mall*<p>

MK: FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. *hyperactive as usual*

B: Oh goodness LEO I THINK MK GOT INTO THE CHRISTMAS COOKIES AGAIN. *terrified*

L: *distracted by the quarter pony rides in the middle of the mall* *looks up while climbing on the machine and popping in a quarter* You know where the tranq gun is.

B: *sighs* Do I have to do everything myself? *remembers* Oh! I can get the newb to do it. OH THOMAS...

T: *glares* I'm not shooting MK with a tranq dart.

MK: JINGLE BELLS LEO SMELLS AND BECCA ATE A TURTLE

PW: She's murdering Christmas. Make her stop.

B: *looks at the turtle she'd been eating* *tries to hide it*

L: *riding his quarter pony* I'M BUSY. *hugs the pony* *whispers* they won't rip me away from you. I love you gingerbread. *has named the pony*

B: Thomas you're the newb thus you have to shoot Maria with the tranq dart. *shoves him toward her* DO IT.

T: *whimpers* but last time I did it I woke up naked in an ally robbed blind!

B: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, that's why you're doing it. No one wants to see me naked.

MK: *drags Leo off of the pony ride* Come on Leo we're going Christmas shopping!

L: *sobs* NO NO NO GINGERBREAD. *follows his girlfriend, weeping*

MK: *skips towards a store* I like books.

L: Yeah?

MK: Yeah! Buy me books okay?

L: Um, okay. *scans mall for mistletoe* *bummed out when he doesn't find any*

MK: *goes into a clothing store* *comes out in a new outfit*

L: *whistles* You look hot.

MK: *eats a cookie*

B: *in line to sit on Mall Santa's lap* *softly singing rudolph the red nose reindeer*

T: *disposing of the tranq gun* *hides it in a wrapped present*

PW: *browsing a bookstore looking for new titles*

MK: *riding on Leo's back*

L: *back is breaking* Hey MK, how about we stop for a quick break? *has downloaded the mistletoe app on his Leo phone*

MK: *sees book store* NO WE MUST GO IN AND BUY BOOKS. *insistent*

L: *sighs*

MK: *Running around speed reading books*

L: *sits down and begins to write a Christmas card to his Aunt Rosa and the rest of his rotten family* *crumples it up and sighs, feeling lonely*

MK: *appears in Leo's lap* Ya know... *smiles slyly*

L: What?

MK: Baby all I want for Christmas is you... *sings*

L: *grins* *kisses her* *no mistletoe needed*

B: *gags* Ewwwwww. *sad* I wish I had a boyfriend... *looks around* *grabs random guy's hand* *sings to tune of Do you wanna build a snowman* Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

Random guy: No...

B: *drops his hand and goes to sit in Mall santa's lap*

Mall Santa: Yes little girl? *asks skeptically*

B: Mall Santa I want a boyfriend for christmas okay?

Mall Santa: *calls security*

PW: *buying up disney movies for a marathon at the studio*

L: *picks out the movies How to train your Dragon and How to train your Dragon two*

MK: *licking a lollipop solemnly*

H6: *writes a christmas letter to reviewers* Dear Reviewers, we really love you, you're the best. And yes, Thomas is rarely in this because I barely know him sorry if you love him, but I don't know if you do because he's been in one episode and the one reviewer was... Thomas.

Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, We love all of you, please review, go help the economy by going Christmas shopping, watch Guardians of the Galaxy because Yaka arrows are literally the best... Um yeah, that's pretty much it.

Also, listen to Owl city and Relient K who sadly are not sponsors.

Oh! And if you want to sponsor our show go for it because that would be cool and we would mention you at the end. :D All you have to do is mention our show in your stories and we'll mention your stories in our show. Yay sharing!

MK: This is getting boring. Hugs shut up. *eats a cookie* *yawns*

PW: MK's crashing. Leo we should leave.

T: I want a cookie...

MK: NO ONE EATS MY COOKIES EVER- *crashes*

T: *eats one of her cookies*

L: *takes MK back to the studio*

B: *outlawed from the mall for flirting with one of Santa's elves*

PW: *pops in a disney movie* We're marathoning baby! *grins*

L: YAYYYY

MK: *in her sleep* Merry Christmas! *mumbles sleepily* Leo's my fluffy baby...

Too lazy to write out credits again, but Owl city's other christmas song, which came out today, Kiss me babe it's Christmastime is playing. So yeah.


	40. Thomas's episode

**Lol Thomas wrote this one its funny I like it. Next Episode will be super special and Thomas's sticky little fingers will not be allowed to touch it. **

**Enjoy!**

MK: Leo!

LV: What?!

MK: That was your cue to release the tap-dancing kangaroos!

LV: What tap dancing kangaroos?

MK: *pushes button, kangaroos tap-dance acroos the stage* Those tap-dancing kangaroos.

T: *screams* Why are kangaroos backstage?!

MK: we needed them for our opening sequence.

PW: guys... there are penguins in our personal theatre.

MK: oh, yeah. I have a plan for them.

LV: I don't like your plans.

MK: Shut up and let us welcome our firstguest star... Nico di Angelo!

LV: hasn't he already been on the show?

MK: ...maybe...

T: Yah, he has, but he's fun.

N: to true.

T: no, we interview you, then dare you to do something stupid. You don't speak yet.

N: shut the-

*this section has been cut due to severe profanity*

MK: Nico, meet our Profanity Filter Security Guard Robot.

LV: where'd you get that?

MK: I stole it. Then broke into Fort Knox and actually got away.

PW: Where's Spider?

T: the hellhound?

PW: yah.

MK: eating cheeseburgers in the back. Just as long as he doesn't touch the ice cream.

LV: yes. Ice cream is for us.

T: all four of us?

MK: no. Just me and Leo.

T: okay, so our second guest star... Hecate!

LV: why Hecate?

T:because Hugs wanted her stuffed bunny animated.

LV: is that it?

T: that and she threatened to kill me. Now why don't you go get some ice cream and eat it with MK?

LV: great Iidea!

*loud screaming in the next room*

LV: what was that?

MK: JB hanging above a pool of sharks being pecked by Oswald the penguin.

T: Oswald's my pet, and they're mechanical sharks. We couldn't get real sharks, stupid government, but we could get mechanical sharks.

H6: Thomas, the bunny.

H (ecate): *does some magic spell* there, now the bunny is alive *leaves*

T: well then...

B: sorry I'm late!

H6: *facepalm*

LV: I have a weird idea...

MK: ice cream picnic!

LV: you bet!

T: they just... whatever.

H6: now answer the door...

T: alright then *opens door* introducing... a brick?

H6: *facepalm* wrong door

T: *opens other door* introducing... a whale?

B: Frank.

T: oh.

F (rank): *whale noises, shapeshifts back to normal* I'm here, now what?

B: first we get a leopard and have it chase JB.

T: Is that legal?

B: no.

T: do it!

LV: good ice cream...

T: don't mind him or MK.

F: I figured...

B: now, first question... what is the punishment Octavian is receiving in the Underworld?

F: ask Hazel.

B: what-

T: Cat! *runs off*

B: what is your middle name?

F: I'm not telling you!

B: do you like cheese?

F: uh, duh.

B: dare time! Your dare Iis to go into our personal theatre and watch Happy Feet with a bunch of penguins.

F: sure. Just one question: personal theatre?

B: MK stole it!

F: how do you steal a building?

B: I don't know...

T: hey, Becca! Times up!

H6: and I have an appointment!

T: Doctror?

H6: no. Spa.

T: lucky.


	41. A going away party

**So this episode is special and dedicated to a wonderful fanfictioner who will be leaving the show, PhantomWhispers she has three stories and a great tumblr page check out her fanfiction page for a link. She's a talented writer but she told me she had no time for fanfiction anymore, which is tragic but it happens.**

**So this episode is a going away party for Phantom. Everyone will be on their best behavior as they wish their friend goodbye.**

* * *

><p>MK: *trying not to cry again* *dutifully hands out going away cupcakes to all the people at the party*<p>

T: Wow Maria is acting... Different.

L: Oh shut up. She does know how to be serious. Phantom leaving is really upsetting her. They were great friends.

H6: *Searching for Phantom* How is she not at her own going away party? Leo go look for her. Thomas, go sit in the corner.

T: Why.

H6: Because you're bugging me.

B: Where's Phantom? I want to give her a present.

H6: I want to give her a hug. *trying not to cry*

T: lol thats funny since you're Hugs...

H6: *snaps* corner!

T: Touchy...

L: You obviously haven't been here long enough. Everybody loves Phantom. From the day she kidnapped Hugs...

T: Wait what?

H6: *fond memories* thats how we met. She kidnapped me. I remember it well. We watched avengers together! Leo have you found her yet?

L: *sad* Guys she already left.

H6: *beginning to freak out* What?! NO! But... But we we threw her a party how could she leave! *breaks down sobbing*

MK: We knew she was going to leave. *comforting Hugs*

H6: But she was my favorite! *wails*

T: Insulting..

H6: you will never be Phantom. Phantom was amazing. Phantom was crazy talented and super fun. *wipes a tear* I'll miss her. I... I'll really miss her. I guess I just have to let go. *sighs*

MK: *comforts Hugs* Hugs we knew she was going to leave.

H


End file.
